Welcome to MY world suckers
by scarlet tribe
Summary: invaded by naruto plushies xD lease read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my world

**So this is a little story about a few friends who live on their own. When some retyrn from an anime convention with little chibi characters from their favorite anime, chaos ensues, lives are turned upside down and friendships are formed. Let me know how you think of it. 3**

**lemme knbow wht you think. any suggestions would be lovely! i love love love constuctive criticizm! ^^ please enjoy~**

p.s i apologise for the earlier issue.

* * *

sleeping. tryign to sleep. please don't wake me up, please just lemme lounge here in bed. pleeeaaase get away from my door. Knock Knock. _nooooooo!_

"Blair?" i hear. maybe if i ignore it, they will leave me alone. there is a pause. did it work? "BLAIR!" nope. i roll over and glare at the door, daring them to enter my lair. i. Dare. Them. The door slowly opens and my friend, taryn sticks her heand in and is about to say something until she sees the look im giving her. She just laughs and my glare intenifies. "Blair, get up. it's eleven in the morning! this is crazy you are going to sleep your life away, kiddo." yea if i ever got to sleep for more than three hours. i glare and role over. "Fine, sleep." Taryn says as she closed my door. On the other side, I heard her say in a sing songy voice "i guess ill dinka all the monster~!"

"**I will murder you! **" i yell as i leap out of bed and sprint head long into the door smashing it open to find taryn gone. I sprint down the stairs and slide in my green lantern socks past the kitchen and i see her holdong a monster. But i slide past the doorway and crash into a random table. i end up on the ground and glare at the ceiling. Taryn heard me and leans over me. "yo, you ok?" "hmmmmmmn." i grunt. i start to get up. and i just sit there and glare at the wall. OO! monster! taryn was waving it in my face. breakfast.

"what happened?" our friend, Rayne, asks as she comes down the stairs, drying her hair. As she took in the scene, me on the floor, the monster, the table knocked over, the candle on the floor and the glass candle holder shattered on the floor and in my arm and my blood dripping on the carpet- wait, what?!

"blair, your arm is bleeding." "Oh thanks Rayne. Loving the concern." i snap as Taryn pulls me up by my good arm. "C'mon, Blair let's clean it up." "I can do it myself!" i march off to clean up my arm and i hear Rayne saying "She is gonna get sick off of all these monsters." I HEARD THAT!

* * *

"eat" "no" "eat" "no" "you need breakfast" "not hungry" "eat" "no" "eat" "i'll eat later!" "BLAIR! EAT SOMETHING!" taryn is trying to get me to eat breakfast. it's odd. I do eat, i eat alot sometimes! im just not a breakfast person. I get up and walk over to a cabnet to pull out ramen. "NO." "it;s ramen or nothing, woman!" i yell with a glare. Ha! i win. "So are you guys going to otikon today?" i ask as i lean against the counter and wait for the ramen to cook. All of us are anime nerds to the core. I have always wanted to go to otikon but this is the first summer in years i have actually been home. it has been odd, adjusting. Usually i work at a camp. But they couldn't pay me this year. oh well. "We have the tickets, but we were thinking of staying home with you." Rayne says. THey had their tickets. I couldn't afford it, and they are out of tickets anyway. I won't keep them from the fun though. "Why? you guys should go!" I'll just go next year. "Besides, i haven't ridden my bike in a while. i have things to do." i say as i turn and make my ramen. I feel the stares at my back and i tense up. I know what they are thinking. I grap my food and go sit in the living room. Maybe something good is on.

I sit and watch Aliens as i eat my ramen and drink my monster. breakfast. yea. I'm not the skinniest girl in the world. but im not obese. I have fat that softens my curves and i dont like it. I love food though. Actually, my size isn't that bad. i just wish i was as thin as Rayne. she has that natural thinnes that gives osmeone a sense of grace and meekness. oh well. I look at my now bandaged arm and i remember when i tarted to have to learn how to wrap up my own arm. Taryn used to have to do it for me. i used to soemthing of a fighting addict, and i still am violent on occasions but i havent fought in like eight months. After that last fight, Taryn forced me to stop going to fights. THere is a little hole in the wall bar that holds a fight club in the back. I'm only 17 but if you are just there to fight you are allowed in. I actually go tpretty good after a while. But one night, the person i was fighting didn't like the fact that this little girl was beating him. He has his friends jump in to help him. It wasn't pretty and i thought i was going to die. That is one of the scariest moments of m ylife. luckily the bar owner kicked them out and he made me leave as well. i had to walk home. i couldn't ride my bike because one of my eyes were swolen shut and blood from a head injury was driping into my other eye. i wobled home and it took me an hour or two. i didnt even make it inside, i passed out on the front yard. One of the worst mornings ever!

As i do that depressing flash back, an alien pops up on the screen and startles me. when i get startled i screech and flail! i almost lost my food. "Blair! stop hurting yourself!" Taryn calls to me from the kitchen. I give the door way a wtf look. Ugh. I gotta go get dressed and shower so i get up and putt everythign away and go start my day.

* * *

By the time i finished Taryn and Rayne were gone. It was one. I walk out the front door and head to my bike parked in the parking space across the street. I keep it over there because my neighbor likes to shoot people. i told him if anyonw but me touches it, shoot them. I know i am only 17, but because i also have no parents, and other stupid reasons (im an awsome driver and i have friends in the police station) i get a motorcycle. yippee. I pull out of the devlopment and just ride. i have no idea where were i'm going but whever i was going, or thinking of going, for somereason, i end up passing the fight bar. I have been dieing to be in a real fight for a while. it was horrible. But i promised taryn i would try not to fight there anymore. or even at all. But i had become so aggitated and cranky and i barelyslept. I was starting toworry that one day i would snap.

i rode for a while until i got hungry so i went to subway. and got one of the large subs. Lunch and dinner. Around four, i realize i need to get back home icase they come back. I don't want them to worry. I may not act like it often, but i have a large heart. I care alot about my friends. i was two and a half hours away.

Two hours pass, i found myself sitting ata stop light. i look to my left to see the bar. _Please turn geen soon! i don't know if i can take it! i need to fight! it's killing me inside. Please turn green._ It didn't turn for a while. When it did i turned left. I won't fight. I'll just watch.

"Blair, i haven;t seen you here in a while." the bartender says as i walk in. "Hey Cody. Yea, im doen with fighting. Taryn made me quit." i sat with a small, sad smile. I walk to the back and open the door and it felt good to be back. But i wasn't goining to fight. I wasn't. i promised TAryn!

* * *

7:30

Taryn and Rayne sat at the table in the tiny kitchen, waiting for Blair to come back. Where was she? "Where did blair say she was going?"

"I don't know Taryn. YOu don't think shes fighting again do you?" "I hope not. She's been doing so well. Im suprised she hasn't snapped yet."

"Where could she possibly be! She almost never stays out this late and she's not answring her phne! Im gonna call teh police!" Rayne declares a she pulls out her phone when they hear the front door open and someone head for the stairs. THey went to go meet their friend to see her limping. She turnde to face tehm. "Blair..." Taryn says as she shakes her head in disapointment. Blair says nothing. Taryn sighs. "CAre to explain yourself?" Blair says nothing and glares a hole through the floor. "I thought you were stopping. So what, are you going to keep doing this to yourself?" Taryn says, trying to get something from her friend. Blair looks up pissed off "I DID try! and the reason i look like this is because i refused to fight so i got jumped! HAppy?!" "What do you mean?" Rayne asked. Taryn left to go get teh first aid kit as blair explained.

"I went to the bar to wtch people fight. i wasn't actually going to fight. Someone recognized me and kept trying to get me to fight him but i kept saying no. At around six i left to head home when the guy who wa tryin ta fight me came out with his friends and tried to fight me. Of course i was stupid and parked next to an alley. THey all wanted to fight me. there were five. One of them even tried to molest me! i kicked his nuts so hard i think he's a girl now." Rayne laughed at that. Blair never like being touched by strangers. Or even some frineds. By that time Taryn ahd returned and went to work on Blair. "So how was it?" Blair inquired "It was great! wish you came though! WE saw a tone of people dressed in black butler outfits! Rayne got a black lolita dress! We even got you something!" Tryn said as she finsihed wrapping my hand. I was so sore. I was supprised i was sitting up on my own. He handed me a small bag and what i pulled out absolutly made my day! it was a plushed Gaara from Naruto Shippuden!"Oh my gosh thank you!" i exclaimed. I held it tight and just hugged it. im a sucker for stuffed toys.

"Glad you like it." they said together in a creepy way. My mood changes and i give them a scared look. I hate it when they go all creepy on me. you have no idea how scary they can be! "C'mon, we need to get you in bed." "no ima watch something before i go to bed. Still got adrenaline pumping. Did you guys get anyother plushies?" i inquire. "YEa! I got temari, kankuro, Shikamaru and kiba! and of course hinata! Rayne tried to get shino but they were out. SHe got a sasuke from shippuden and a naruto as well as a Lee." " Awsome. Well goodnight guys!" "Night. you need to get some sleep though. you have work to do tomarrow." Ack. I hate work. I grab gaara and head up stairs. I climb in bed and set him next to me and my hand covers hi body. He's so tiny haha~

I fall asleep quickly and fort the first time in a long time, i dont wake up until morning.

* * *

Waking up was not pleaseannt. i stumbled around and got a shower, it was cold. I bulled on my clothes: Jeans and a black guys tee shirt and boots. It was cool for a summer day. It was not going to be a good day. It was monday, everything bad happens on monday. I had no idea it was going to be this bad.

LAte for work. Boss wasn't pleased that i was covered in bruises and bandages and i had to do the unloading today so i got to use my screaming muscles. It was slow and painful. I forgot money for lunch and i skipped breakfast. I had a bad dream last night, more like an awful memory, and i felt more tired than when i went to bed. I had no patience Today and neither did my boss so i got fired when i punched one of my co-workers in the face. She had it coming though.

Heading home, i was halfway there when some jerk tried to pass me and he almost hit me so i swerved into a ditch. Lukily i wasnt going to fast but the bike almosst landed on me. I was extrememly lucky i only cracked my ribs and screwed up my legs again. Nothing to bad. but my bike, yea i wasn;t goind to be able to ride weels were bent. I called my mechanic friend Diana. She picked me up and took me home. luckily she could fix my bike in a few days and hey, i wasn t going anywhere soon. I cleaned up my head wound (a gash near my temple) and made dinner for Rayne and Taryn. I made them spagettie and meat balls. i had a small amount and i ate it quickly. i just wanted to go to bed. I was halfway through dinner when they came home. they soon joined me at the tiny table. "So how was your day?" "It sucked! i got fired for punching amy in the face." "Blair! you have got to stop letting her get to you like this. I know she harasse you all the tiem but seriously this is ridiculous!" Rayne scolded me. Taryn was jsut pised because she didn't get to hit her first. That reminded me. "Taryn pay up!" i yelled. she got even more pissed but payed me 30 dollars. We made a bet a month ago that i would hit amy first. Neither of us are large fans of her. "What did she say to get hit?" "She said teh reason im so alone is because i treat evryone horribly and im going to end up dieing alone and how you guys aren;t my real friends." I mutter. I have a slight abandonment issue. Rayne and Taryn were the first friends who havent turned on me. then i met some of their friends who quickly became my friends. I know they all care about me and wouldn;t leave me if they could help it. But sometimes there is that little voice int he back of my head named Doubt. And it has been quite vocal today.

We talked about our days and as i got up to put my stuff in the dishwasher, dizzyness attacked me like a clown. It was also followed by slight nausea. i got up to fast. "Blair, you ok?" "Yea im fine. just got up to fast." i respond.

Now usually stuff liket his doesnt happen to me but it did today. As i was walking past the stove, my napkin fell off my plate and fell to the floor. I didn't notice so i stepped on it and slipped. as i was falling backwards i reach out to grab something. I grab the pot of spagetti and i bring it down with me. it lands on my face and i jut lay on the floor covered in spagetti. "DAMNIT!" i yell. Taryn and Rayne sit and laugh at me. I even start to smile at my luck. Today may have sucked but ive learned to laugh at atuff like that. And Taryn and Rayne are here for me! Im usually a pretty happy person. Im just having a bad day. AND WE ARE OUT OF MONSTER!

They helped me clean up and we lounged on our couch and Taryn put on a Dane cook Dvd. Funnies thing ever! We were watching a part about breaking and entering when suddenly the front door swings open. We all scream and jump 2 feet in the air! One of our friends and nearly busted the door down. It was Katie, I hadnt' seen her in so long. i got so excited I jumped up and tackled her to the ground. "KATIE! OMG IVE MISSED YOU!" I yell. I get off her and spin in circles waving my hands. My day had started to get better. KAtie was what we call my good twin. We were complete opposites but we had a special connection. we were even able to finsh each tothers sentences sometimes. However she moved out becasue she graduated. She goes to College in the next state over. "Katie? did you bring OMIGOD U DID " i exclaimed as she gave me a four pack of monster. I grabbed it and danced around "ASYPHIXILATION!" "oh dear lord in heaven help us!" Taryn yelled. "Blair i don't know if you need anymore caffinee." Rayne said. I was about to berrate her with odd words but KAtie scolded her before i could "Vile being uf the underworld ! I banish you to the depths of hell from wich you CAme! BEGONE DEMON!" she yelled as she threw water on her."HEy!" Rayne yelled as she threw a pillow at Katie. She ducked so it hit Taryn in the face. I laughed hytericlly. Taryn was PISSED!

We spent the next hour or so catching up, laughing falling and drinking monster ( or attempinting to murder all who came near my precious). THe time Came when Katie had to leave. I was sad and quickly fell into a sad mood. very pouty. Plus the monster was gone. "Hey guys ima go sleep now. I get all day to myself so ill clean up tomarrow. Goodnight!" as i got up the nausea was back for a minute. too much sugar.

I had turned on the radio and was playing my Afi cd. I was listnening to th miss murder song when i heard Taryn And Rayne go to their own rooms. The little voice in my head called doubt was back. I know we weren't goign to live together forever but it was nice to think that there was a pssibilty. Ill miss them greatly. but im not going to dwell on such a depressing thought. It has been a long day and i wanted sleep. It wasnt going to come for a while though. with a sigh i rolled over onto my back and held gaara plushie abovemy head. "Yopu'll never leave me right?" i aske. "Of course you wont. youre only a toy. I almost wish you were the real thing though. That would be intersting." I looked at the toy. I noticed the eyes were looking off to the side and i breilfy wondered why the people made him that way when suddenly, they snapped looking right at me. Wait toys dont move HOLY F- POP! a bright flash and a loud pop! it took me a minute to regain my vision but when i did, i hound the real gaara, ontop of me. His hands were right next to my head. He was fully clothed (THANK GOD) and he was staring right at me with his nutral face. i blinked. i blinked a gain. i opened my mouth to scream an expletive when he spoke.

"Don't. Scream."

* * *

**sorry if its too short or too dark. it should be getting funnier soon. please comment. my ears are open! **

**thanks for your time!**

**~scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2 the realization

**To all who are reading this chapter, thank you for your patience. I have not been able to really write much lately. It is my senior year in high school. Cool hu?**

**Any who…this chapter is decicated to my first ever follower! So thank you so much TheLonelyGod. Sadly I haven't been able to watch doctor who but I have friends who are obsessed with the show.**

**Now on for the story!**

* * *

Don't. Scream."

Don't scream he says. What the heck man! some random guy is on top of me after he poofs in out of nowhere and im not supposed to scream!?

I furrow my eyebrows and open my mouth to say something when i hear a scream. Oh so someone else can scream but i can't? what they heck!

I could hear the screaming getting closer. WHAM my door opens and Taryn is standing there her face as white as a ghost. "BLair! there's-!..." she just stands there looking at me and Gaara. She slowly closes the door and i hear her walk into the room next to mine wich is Rayne's room

"HOLY SHIZNIPS THEY ARE HERE TOO!" i hear her scream and Rayne wake up with a shreik. I facepalm and realize Gaara hasnot moved.

"Dude, move." he looks almost confused for a breif second before he gets off with out a sound. He sits on the end of my and we just sit there for a minute. "Gaara?" i ask. i open my mouth to say something when i hear BANG!, a scream, someone running and some one chasing them and a "you dope..." no way...Sasuke says that. And he calls naruto that! I get up and open my door and look towards the stairs and see no one. i look to the other rooms and i almost rund into a mesh shirt. I look up to see Shikamaru with a questioning look on his face.

Ok...way too much for my brain right now. Throb Throb...hear that? thats my head. i turn to go back into my room but im nocked over by an orange mass and then stepped on by someone i think is Taryn. I hear her battle cry and a thunk. Taryn had attempted to behead someone but gotten the axe stuck in the wall. naruto, her target, pales in fear and tries to say somehting but it only comes out in mumbles. Wait where did the axe come from?

"TARYN PUT THE AXE DOWN FOR ONE BLOODY MINUTE!" Rayne yells. Ah she has this under control, i must not be needed. im too tired for any of this. i must be dreaming anyway. there is no way this could be real. Some one grabs me by the arm, Shikamaru helps me up. i stare up at him with epmty eyes and give a mock salute. _Peace out suckers. _there was no way i was going to deal with any of this. i turn to see gaara standing in the doorway so i wordlessly shove him out of the way and close the door behind me very loudly. I climb back into bed. waiting for the dream to end.

yeah in the morning they will be stuffies again...

yea...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

* * *

nrgh.

"too early." i mutter as i turn to face my alarm clock. 10:00...eh might as well get up. im hungry.

I trudge downstairs in my snoopy pj bottoms and baggy tee shirt from germany. every step i took was like an echo in an empty house. except my house wasnt empty. I enter the kitchen and everyone in the room seems to freeze in fear or apprehension.I dont blame them, im not a morning person. I grab a mug and put coffe and creamer in it. i love coffee. im glad there was still some left over. As im mixing it i glance behind me and see everyone was staring at me, almost waiting to see if i would blow.

wow everyone was tense. Even Sasuke looked a tad nervous. hm...

I take a sip of coffe...why would sasuke be nervous?

Wait! "SSSSPPPPPPlLLLLLH!" do a spit take to my left and hit kiba in the face. Wait kiba? Sasuke? why would they be here? i look around and see other people. Everyone who we had plushies of...Whut? my mind went blank and all thoughts left me.

"um...um..." i say not sure how to react. Rayne and Taryn looked downright terrified of me. I dont know why i mean its not like they brought them here...oh wait yea they did!this is all there fault. now we have a housefull of guys and two new girls. waay too many people. this was their fault... i look to the floor and smiled with the intent to kill. I was going to enjoy their torture and murder i have planned for them.

"oh Taryn? Rayne?" i almost sang. The gupled and held onto each other for dear life. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I shreek and lunge for them but they get up and run out of the kitchen in a pathetic attepmt of escaping. so i follow them as they run past the front door and up the stairs. but before i pass the door it swings open so fast i run right into it and get sent to the floor while Katie barges in yelling.

"GUYS! KAKSHI IS ALIVE! HES ALIVE! HES AT MY HOUSE!" i sit up and hold my bleeding nose. Why am i the only one getting hurt?!

"Shut it katie we have the same issue!" i yell. she stops and looks at all the people in the kitchen. and she just kinda stands there. It must have registered because Then she stars screaming again! I kick her leg out from underneath of her so she fall. "Shut it!" "WHat the hell! why are you so grumpy?" "OH MAYBE CUZ WE HAVE NARUTO CHARECTERS IN HOUSE!" i scream. "SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!" rayne yells. She doesnt usually yell but lately i can understand why she would. i look at here\ with a pissed expression and just glare. She backs down a bit but comes back. "they are here. nothing we can do but talk to them and find out whats going on." always the one with the level head on her shoulders. THis is why i keep her around. My headache returned. I was not going to deal with any of this this morning. I got up off the floor and trudged over to the staircase.

"you talk to them. im taking a shower. i dont like being covered in my blood in the morning." i say as i clib the stares. then something hits me so i stop and smile creeepily and add "but i have no problem with katies blood."

"hey why me? what did i do?" i give her a wtf look. Woman gave me a freaking bloody nose!I shook ,mmy head and continued on with my journey to the bathroom.

* * *

As i finish wrapping up my wrist and fore arm i think about everything that was happening. The plushies we have are now the real thing and only Rayne and Taryn have jobs. We will need more money for food, bills and my bike too. I sigh and look at my reflection, when a wave of nauea hits me so hard i end up on my knees. i was so dizzy. i shake my head and take a deep breathe and i stand up and head to the door to open it. As i reach for the door knob it opens for me and i see Kankuro standing there. he was shocked to see me.

"uh hey?" he asked. i ask wats up and he told me everyone was waiting for me down stairs.

"Oh. thanks. but why?" "Sumthin about your bike? and house mates."

"ah. makes sense...what?" i ask. he kept staring at me. "nothing. you just look really pale. are you ok?" "do i look ok man?" and i walk past him. i know it was rude but i was tired, sore and a little stressed. We had four rooms, three were being used. WE were sooo going to have to share rooms.

As i got to the kitchen everyone atares at me. "What now!?" i ask. taryn replies. "nothing, you just look plae. are you ok?" "im fine. why does everyone keep asking me that?" i walk across the kitchen to the bread box and start making toast.

"So what are we doing about rooms?" i ask. suddnely all smal conversations stop. then all hell breaks loose. Lovely. and look it's only 12:46.

-_-""" seriously man?

* * *

welp. thanks for reaDING EVERYONE. im sorry its so short but its 11:55 in the evening and i havent slept much lately. plus im babysitting tomarrow. Wish meluck!

and i hope to write soon. i probably will.

thanks again and may the odds be ever in your favor!

hungergames refernece...case you didnt know~

yours loudly, insanely, truly,

~Scarlet


	3. Chapter3 no room for ghosts

**finished. Sorry but this part is kind of creepy. nothing too bad. let me know what you think. And yes: there will be a ghost in the story XD**

**muahahaha just for halloween. please reveiw!**

**enjoy as well**

**~scarlet**

* * *

Any who…..so the kitchen was in an uproar I caused. That was not the annoying part. I start chaos all the time. It was just the topic. Sharing rooms. I hated it but it was un avoidable. We had four rooms. Three were in use. WE had a living room and a basement as well. The basement had couches but that's it besidedes bookshelves and a lamp on an old little table.

Everyone was shouting. My friends where fighting over who had to share and the Anime Characeters were fightiong on who got a bed. I don't think they get it.

I sighed and rubed my temples. KAkashi and Shikamaru where the only ones who weren;t fighting. They ended up next to me. Usually id bee in the mix as well but I just was not feeling well. "So…rough morning?" KAkashi asked. He had no idea. Well not true he probably had a worse morning.

I fel t the arguing went on long enough so I reached into a cupboard and pulled out a fog horn. I walked up right next to the group and pressed down. Everyone jumped and looked at me. I must have had a scary face because Naruto looked like he was going to crap himself.

"Everyone shut up. I will decide who goes where. If you hav a problem sleep outside." Im usually not the leader type but my head really hurt.

I sat down at the table and magically pulled out a pen and pare and started writing down the names. i was going to pair up the quiet with the loud so the loud cna be contrilled.

"Temari and Hinata, you will have to go to Katie's appartment. She has enough room -" "um actually," Katie cut off sheepishly "I got kicked out for a few months. They had a gas i was hoping i could crash here but then kakashi came to life the moment i pulled into your driveway."...msut find happy place. Breathe BLair. I let out a sigh. "FIne you three will share teh spare bedroom. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Gaara, you three can have the basement. It has three couches that fold out onto beds. Ill get an air matress down their soon. Wait where is Gaara?" i just noticed he wasn't here. We all looked around then kankuro remembered Gaara had told him where he was going. "Ah yea! he had to go get his gourd. Hes probably just avoinding everyone though! Ha!"

"Becarful what you say kankuro." Gaara said as he snuck uo behind his brother. KAnkuro froze. Gaar moved around him and sat at the table. I cpntinued. "Kakashi, Lee, Kiba and Sasuke, you three can take the living room. ill see if we have any more matresses. or sleeping bags. Some people may have to share beds. Not in an awkward way though. Ok. Katie, you go get your stuff from your car and show hinata and Temari to the room and get everyting setteld. THeir should still be a small bed and a large futon up there. Pull that out and put the sheets on it. or at least get a blanket. Hinata and Temari. you two will probably have to share the futon. Is that ok?" i ask. "yea fine by me." Temari says as hinata nodds in agreement.

"Taryn, can you go help the guys with the sofas downstairs? i cant figure out the deathtraps. And Rayne, can you find the air matresses and sleeping bags? and if you could pull out the beds on the living room sofas? Guys feel free to move things around to you can move and walk in the room. Just leave the big couch folded up and facing the tv. So we can chill in there later." everyone agreed to what i had said. Nausea hit me hard and my vission blured. I was about to empty my stomach on the floor. No way was i gonna make it out of the room. i gripped the counter and lowered my head abit, trying to keep it down. i could feel it coming up. And it almost tasted like blood...no it DID taste like blood. So, i was internally bleeding. lovely.

"What are you gonna do?" Naruto asked, honmestly curious as to why i wasnot helping evryone settle in. I looked at him and smiled weekly. "Im going to go overdose on painkillers and try to get some drug induced sleep. I should not be functioning with such little sleep. It is dangerous for you people." I explain. He just looked a little confused.

I turned away from him and headed out the kitchen. I almost made it all teh way up the stairs when my legs decided not to work anymore. I slumped to the ground and the dizzines returnd. I held my head in my hands and waited for it to pass. It took longer than usuall but it eventually did. I did not feel like walking to my room so I crawled down the short halway to my room. I pushed open my door and pulled the blankets off my bed. I had stopped by the bathroom to grab some aleive and melatonin pills. I took those and wrapped myself up in my comforter and fell into a welcoming sleep. I love sleep. I really do. I fell asleep to the loudness of the group. usually i dont like loud people or groups, but this group was different. I was comfortable with them. I wasn't even that bothered with them living here that much. What and odd group.

* * *

I woke up with a small start, as if i had fallen. I sat up and looked around. I was still in my room and the house was dead silent. The sun was setting and gave my room an orange glow. I shuffled to my door and pressed my ear against the door. No sound. _that's odd. usually there is noise even before the group came. It should be louder with naruto and sasuke in the house. _I looked at my clock. It was 6:30. _Come to think of it, im suprised the house is still standing with those two. _

I opened the door and entered the equally silent hallway. The silence created an earie feeling. I trudged down the hallay but the more i walked, the longer the hallway felt. Once i made it to the staircase i slowly made my way down. Each stepped creaked and groaned. It almost sounded ominous or like they were warnign me. But stairs can;t do that.

No one was home. Did i dream the charecters up? probably. Taryn and rayne were probably out for dinner. Or working late. I entered the kitchen to find it so dark i almost couldnt see. Someone had drawn all the curtains. Even the one over the sliding glass door. Only enough for me to see shapes. I walked over to the fridge to grab a quik snack. I opened the freezer, going for mint chocolate chip ice cream when i noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked all around me and i could see very clearly all over the walls, someone had taken blood and written one word or smeared their hands all over everyhting. But the word stuck out to me and made my blood freeze.

_Amy. amy amy amy._ Everwhere teh name was everwhere, her blood was everywhere. Who would do this?! it was so long ago! it was an accident! I didnt mean to!

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a soft light hining from behind the basement door. I looked and watched as teh door unlatched itself and slowly started to open. No one was behind it. I slowly made my way to the door, then down the stairs. THe steps practically screaming _go back! shes going to kill you! you fool!i_

I made it to the bottom and turned to the center of the room. THe couches were missing. Instead there was a semi circle of dead bodies. Mom, Dad, Taryn, Rayne. Even the group of ninjas. All of them were staring at me. Their eyes white and blood still dripping from their gashes on their bodies and their throats slit.

As disturbing as this was, it was nothing compared to what was in the center of the semi circle.

In the center stood a little girl, no older than 12. Her blonde hair matted with blood, her white dress torn and dirtied. Slowly, her head turned 180 degrees withought moving her body. HEr red bleeding eyes met mine and my body froze. SLowly, her thin lips formed a smile and the grin slowly showed her teeth. pointed and sharp. Blood and water drizzled from her mouth and down her shirt. She dropped the wicked and curved knife and th e rest of her body slowly turned towards me. She held out her arms and hands that were so bloddy it looked as if she dipped tehm into a bucket of blood. She started towards me slowly, ominously. I couldnt move. I couldnt breathe. She was only a few feet away.

Closer, closer closer she came.

_you let. ...me.. die. ...you were supposed to protect...me sissy...why did you let him kill...me? I killed them...sissy. killed ...them ...all._

She was right infront of me. my baby sister. alive again and infront of me, telling me about killing my friends and family. Her hands gripped my throat and started to shake me back and forth. She was so strong and i was still frozen. my trembling hads grabbed at hers and tried to pull them away but thse was too strong and she kept shaking me, strangling me. Saliva gathered in my mouth. I couldnt breathe. I opened my mouth to try and scream but only a gurgling sound came out.

_you need to die now sissy. die blair. like you let me die. blair._

i tried to fight agaisnt her. I kept fighting. hoping someone would come.

_blair_

as i struggled she kept saying my name, each stime getting lounder

blair

_blair _

_Blair!_

_Blair_

_BLAIR_

_BLAIR! WAKE UP!_

the voice deepend to the voice of a teenager.

_blair! please!_

It was a voice a new.

SHaking. someone was shaking me "AMy...let..g-"

BANG!

i jolted and sat up in my bead witha start. Why was i in my bead? someone was still holdong my shoulders, calling me. "Blair?" I was panting as if i had just ran 10 miles. I looked around the room. I was still inmy room.

"Blair?" i snapped my head to the person in front of me. Rayne. It was only rayne. Her eyes were full of concern and fear. I furrowed my eyes in confusion. She was dead? was i still dreaming?

"Everything ok up here?" a new voice asked. I looked at my door to see Taryn, Kakashi and Naruto looking on.

"I came to wake her up. She sounded like she was choking so i tried to wake her up. i shook her gently for a bit but then she started to struggle and scream. BLair, were you having a nightmare?" she asked me. I thought back on what i had just seen. Just shocked to learn it was a dream. It felt so hands, ...i lifted my hands to rub my aching throat.

"Blair! what happend?!" Taryn asked. rayne handed me my small mirror from the dresser. On my neck, small bruises in the form of slender fingers adorned my neck. "nothing. just a bad dream. this was probably from earlier. yesterday. whenever i got into a fight." i shook off the eerie feeling.

"Where is everyone?" i aksed. "Everyone i downtairs. Dinner is ready. We were waiting for you." everyone started to leave but Rayne held back and hugged me tightly. I grabbed onto her arm. "Was it amy?" she asked softly. i nodded into her shoulder and tried not to cry.

"Cmon. you need some food. way too many drugs and too much caffien for you." She pulled away a practically dragged me downstairs.

When we got to the kitchen i stoped right outside and it took me a minute to remember AMy was six feet under, there was nothing on the walls. I entered the kitchen and looked around. CLean. my gaze stoped at the basement door that was closed and latched. I stood there fro a minute. waiting for it to open. "Blair?" Taryn asked. "everything ok?" I looked at everyone. They were all watching me. Some with concern, some with vauge interest.

I stared back...

"I dont think anyone should sleep in the basement."

* * *

hey sorry but i may not be posting for a bit. i have three papers due

one story

one for government

and one for music in the movies.

and im going camping this weekend and everything is due monday...soooooooo wish me luck! ok? thank you for your patience!


	4. Chapter 4 english story

English story

this is the story i plan on using for english. let me know if you like it. this had nothing to do with the previous story

* * *

A long time ago in a little towne of Germany, there was a young girl and her father. Her father was a drunkard with no job or trade. Instead he went into town and told stories to children. Their parents would give him small pocket change for entertaining their kids. He always earned just enough to eat and to buy spirits.

One particularly cold day, he had gone into the market to tell stories. As usual, they gave him a small amount of change. However, instead of buying food he bought so much beer and spirits that he had none left for food. On the way home he had drank so much that he could barely stand.

Next to their little home wass a small creek that gave them water to drink and to wash in. The man had stumbled in the snow and triped over a log to land in the water. In his dazed state, he could not get up or have enough sense to keep his head above the water. He drowned, leaving the poor child without food or education. The only thing she knew how to do was tell stories. However they were not as colorful as her father's. The next day, she ventured into town on her own with no food in her belly and the wind was so harsh almost no one was out. If someone did venture out into the snow they ignored her and went on their way, determined to return home.

Out of frustration and sadness she leaned against a cart and cried. She was so hungry she couldn't stand it. Then an idea came to her head. She was leaning against an apple cart that held som many apples, no one would notice if one was missing. Quickly she reached up and took one but before she could take a bite, the owner of the apple cart shouted "Stop! That apple does not belong to you! You did not pay. Return it and you will not be punished!"

Thinking quickly the young girl replied "Oh but it is for my poor father who is sick. Please good sir have pity." The man took pity and with a sigh he let her keep it. Noticing how well the lie worked, she soon began to go to carts everyday to ask for food for her ill father. After a week she did not even need to explain why she needed the food and soon forgot the lie. She was able to go and take what she wanted. This lasted a year until one spring when the owner of the apple cart asked "Isn't your father better yet?"

Forgetting about her lie the girl answered "you must be mistaken, my father has been dead for a year." The other towns people heard of her deceit and chased her out of the town threatening to cut off her hands if she were to return.

With no place to go the girl wandered from village to village until one day she came to a house in the middle of a field. Beside the house was a beautiful orchard that had grapes, apples and peaches. So overcome with hunger she grabbed a peach and ate. So entranced by the taste she grabbed more and ate her fill until a witch came screaming from the house. "STOP YOU THEIF! YOU DARE EAT MY MAGIC FRUIT!" in fear the girl tried to lie her way out of the mess but the witch saw through the lie.

"first you steal then you lie! You wicked girl! I shall not kill you, but turn you into a magic quill and ink well! Once you are out of ink, only then you may return to human form!" And the witch cast a spell on the child.

Years had passed and no one ever bought the quill and ink well from the witch until one day a young man named William bought the set.

HE found that with the quill he could write stories that were so creative, people would buy them from him. He made a decent living from writing.

One day the young man had ran out of ink halfway through his story. He went to the next room to get more but when he returned a beautiful girl was standing dressed in simple white clothing.

It was the young girl who had beed turned into the quill. After telling him her story he soon fell in love with her. Happy with his life, he stopped writing his stories and they would go together into the market to tell their tales for simple pocket change for William had earned so much money that he never needed to write again.


	5. Chapter the real chapter

SO here is the fourth chapter. I dont know if i will be able to post anything for a while though and its getting late sooooooo it may not be long.

~scarlet

* * *

"I don't want anyone sleeping in the basement." I said with conviction.

"Why." Taryn said. not asked but said. Conviction gone. I didn't want to tell her but i had no choice. It didn't mean i had to tell everyone else though. I pulled Taryn into the kitchen to explain.

"I had a nightmare again. About amy. She had dragged you all into the basement and slit everyone's thoat. She then tried to strangle me." I saw quietly. Taryn did not beleive in ghosts omens or meanings behind dreams. "That's it, im taking yuou to the clinic. We are getting you sleeping pills. No more nightmare." she said as she dragged me back out into the living room. I tried to struggle against her put she had an iron grip. "But Taryn im still in pajamas!" i complained. I alsop had no shoes. She scoffed at me. Should have seen that coming. As she dragged me through the living room everyone just stood and stared.

"WHere are you two going?" Kiba asked as i was pulled out the door. Taryn called out that we were going to a clinic real fast for our psycho pills. I swear the color drained from almost everyone's face. Rayne just facepalmed.

Majorly epic Timeskip right here!

"Taryn i did not like the guy. He was creepy. And how do we know he didn't actually give me psycho pills?" i complained. the doctor freaked me out. There was something off about him and my gut was telling me not to trust him. My gut is usually right.

"He's fine. Ive been seeing him for years." she said as we started to pull into the drive way. "THat explains so much " i say.

Taryn slammed hard on her brakes and i smacked against the dash board because i had just unbuckled my seat belt. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR YOUR CRAZY PERSON!" i yelled. she just gave me a "ur stupid " look. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I stomped through the house and headed upstairs. I felt like being anti social and i made it halfway up the stairs before Temari asked "you not eating?" I wish she hadnt because then i would have made it before -"BLAIR GET DOWN HERE AND EAT!" this again? "no." "eat." "no." eat." "no." "eat!" "no!" "eat or ill never buy ramen again! or monster!" i walked into the kitchen and pulled out another packet of ramen "EAT WHAT I COOKED DAMNIT!" "iTS RAMEN OR NOTHING WOMAN!" i screamed back. i always win.

As i settled down on the couch with my ramen, i sat between naruto and kiba. both looking at my ramen. then i rememberd that naruto was obssesed with-

"HOLT CAPTAIN SHIZNIPERS!" katie screamed as she jumed up off of an airmatress "i completely forgot i bought one other person!" she yelled as she held her head between her heads. We all looked at her waiting for her to tell us who she got. Concerned she would have bought a villain. "Who was it?" Hinata asked.

"I bought Itatchi!" she yelled. we all looked at her with odd faces for different reasons. Sasuke was shocked and mad and others just didnt know what to think. I slurped ramen but Rayne who was next to naruto jumped up shouting "AND YOU LEFT HIM IN YOUR APPAERTMENT!?" she knocked into naruto he knocked into me sending my ramen to the wooden floor. My friends froze. In fear of what i was going to do. THe room tempurature chilled and i slowly turned to naruto. "you...are...so...DEAD NARUTO!" he got up to escape my reach and i lunged for him but Kakashi caught me around the waist and held me under his arm. "Perhaps you all are forgetting about Itatchi. i would think he would be the priority right now. he is probably just as confused as we were but has enough sense to wait for someone to help him." we all paused. I had forgotten bout him. i sighed. the poor house is running out of room. he will probably have to have hime room away from sasuke. this is a new world for them. no one will be killing anyone.

Im just glad no one else came into this world.

* * *

dun dun dun duuuuuuuuh.

yes the akastsuki will bw joining soon.

goodnight and may the odds be ever in your favor!

~scarlet.


	6. Chapter 6 enter the group

Welcome to my world suckers part 6

"So….who wants to go get the older Uchia?" I asked. I was not volunteering for that. I walked over to the kitchen counter after I shook out of kakashi's hold. I grabbed a glass with water and my new psycho pills. I enterd the living room again to see a few people trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Are we really going to bring such a dangerous person here?" Temari asked. Rayne shook her head. "You guys do not understand. Itatchi was never really a bad guy. He was just put in a position tha screwed up so many lives. He had no choice. If he didn't accept, Sasuke would be dead with the rest of his family."

"What are you saying?" sasuke said with a voice that was trying to control anger and hatred. "I belive that is for Itatchi to explain." Sasuke glared and almost said something but Katie interrupted him. "Who is coming with me? Rayne? Taryn?" they shook their heads. Hey what about me? Oh wait I didn't want to go.

Luckily, kakashi ended up volunteering. He followed her out the door and an odd silence covered the living room. I looked at where my ramen was to find it gone. Maybe someone cleaned it up. "So….um miss Blair? Where are the people from the basement going to sleep? If you do not want them down there?" hinata asked quietly. Oh yea. I looked to the ceiling and thought. WE had 11 people now. Not including me taryn rayne and probably Katie too. Hm…Katie can bunk with Taryn and Rayne can crash with me. WE can fit TEmari and hinata in Rayne's room. In the living room we can have Kakashi, Itatchi, Lee and Kiba. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kankuro can squeeze into the guest room. I think we have a bunk bed upstairs we can bring into that room. Worst case scenario, people can sleep in the attick.

"Sounds like a plan." Kiba said. I looked to him confused. Was he in my head? "He was not in your head miss Blair. You keep speaking out loud so we can hear you." Lee said. Ah that happens. SO we all set off to dp things. People moved their stuff upstairs and others to move into new rooms. Rayne and Taryn went to go get the bunkbed, It was small and simple. Not too heavy. I got up to start moving Rayne's things into my room. I made it halfway up the stairs when there was a pain in my chest. I couldn't breathe and I think my heart stopped beating. I started gasping for air and I bent over. My hand was at my chest. The pain was intense. I clenched my teeth and tried to will It away. I needed to be okay. What was going on. I felt a gentle hand on my back and a slightly tingly sensation. As quickly as it had came, the pain was gone and I could breathe. I started gulping down air. Spots started to cloud my vision and I fell to my knees and hands.

I sat there, focusing on breathing for a minute but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly started to look to the person to assure them I was alright. But when I saw the face, my heart almost stoped again. It was amy's face! I blinked quickly to find it was actually hinata. I sighed in relief and covered my eyes with one hand and turned my head back to infront of me. "Are you ok, Blair?" she asked. "Im a lot better now, thanks. I just think I need to sleep. Ill see you in an hour ok?" I got up and continued to my room.

Once I was in my room, I closed the door and leaned against it. I slid down until I was on the floor. I buried my head in my arms. I was so tired. Why was she coming back anyway? I fell asleep on the floor.

It wasn't until 8:00 when I woke up. "Blair." I heard someone callme. "coming I called." I got up and stretched. I was so sore. Why did those buffoons have to pick a fight. I could go for a fight right now. No I want a monster…and ramen..yea.

"Blair!" I was called again. Again isaid I was coming. The voice sounded urgent. Amybe one of the guys got in a fight. I hurried downstairs and slid into the living room, "What do you want? Who was calling me?" They all looked at me oddly. "Blair, no one called you." Hu…well that never happened before. I must be tired still. I looked around the the couch was Rayne, Temari, Gaara, and kiba. Naruto was leaning against Hinata's legs and Kankuro was leaning against the couch in the space between gaara and temari. Lee was crossed leged infront of Naruto. They were playing cards. Shikamaru was sleeping on one of the air matresses. "Are they back yet?"

"Yeah we are back." Kakashi answered as he entered from the kitchen, a plate of spaghetti from dinner he did not get to eat. Katie followed behind. "Itatchi is eating in the kitchen." Katie said. I noticed Sasuke was missing. "Where is Sasuke?" I asked. "He's brooding on the roof. Why?" kiba said. I didn't answer and I went into the kitchen to great the newest member joining us. But what I got when I entered was not just Itatchi. It was the entire Akatsuki group.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed. I gained everyone's attention. "GREAT! NOW Where ARE YALL SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?!" I seethed. They just kind of looked at me.

"WHo the fuck are you?" hidan asked. "Nice to meet you too you asshole!" I yelled. "Yea yea but who the hell are you!" he asked. "Im Blair Fukin Turnbull you prick!" i yelled and stormed out to hunt down katie. "KATIE WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!" i yelled when i found her. she didnt even flinch for once. "They just kind of showed up. Don't worry. they will be sleeping in the attick. But Konan will be with TEmari and hinata. Almost everyone is getting along okay too."

I just stared at her. then sighed in releif. "Cool ima go get ramen and monster." "WHY WONT YOU EAT THE FOOD I MAKE THIS WEEK!?" Taryn yells. "BECAUSE I WANT MY RAMEN BEFORE YOU THROW IT AWAY!" i yelled and marched into the kitchen. "Hello again." I said. THey all responded. verbally or wiht a nodd of the head. Except tobi.

"BLAIR CHAN! THANK YOU FOR LETTING US STAY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI WILL BE GOOD TOBI WILL HELP!"tobi yelled as he tried to tackle me. I kicked him in the face. he fell to the floor and i walked over to make ramen. I was making it when i grabed my pill bottle and tried to read it. It said nothing about dosage for some reason. "Taryn! When did the pedo doc say i was suppesd to take this?" i called into the living room. no one anwered. I walked in to find everyone glued to the tv. even gaara. but he looked more like he was zoning. Everyone was watching Alien. good choice. I walked over to Taryn and poked her. "twice a day. one after you wake up and one before bed." so she did hear me.

I walked backinto the kitchen. "So...sorry about the first impression. So how is everyone? got enought to eat?" i asked the group. they all nodded. and a few spoke sayin yea. tobi was still on the floor. "Welcome to the house. Um..well we should be going to the mall soon to get you guys new clothes. people dress differently here. hey where is zetsu?" i noticed he was missing. "_here_" he said as he grew out of the ground. I jumped a few feet in the air. A few of the guys laughed and konana tried to hide her smile. "Hey, so anyway. you guys know where you are stayin let me know if ya need anything." I said as i went back to the ramen i was making.

"Hey blair, un." "yeah deidara?" "WHy is your nose bleeding?" I touched my nose and found blood. "Stress probably. Too many people at one time. It's ok though. I was just startled. plus i got fired so i need to get a new job."

"what the hell did ya get fired for?" kisame asked. I smirked before replying "Broke my boss's daughter's face." Kisame whistled and Hidan shouted "Fuck yea! nice one!" i chuckled ot myself. I sat at the table to eat. Most of the members had left. It was konan, pein, kisame, hidan and itatchi remained now. which was fine. "So you guys tired?" they nodded. Itatchi got up to put his plate in the sink. "Dont worry about it. Taryn will do it if you just leave it." but with my luck she walked in and heard that. she hates dishes. She said nothing but went over to my monster stash and started dumping it out.

"NOOOOOOOO!" i shreiked as i tackled, her. "How dare you destroy my life! my soul!" We rolled around and wrestled on the ground and ended up in the hallway when i kicked her up and into a wall. I grabbed my monster from the kitchen and ran upstairs. No one was ever going to touch my monster. I now had three left.

A few hours later, everyone was settled down, getting showers or sleeping or just relaxing. I was reading in my room and Rayne was sleeping. I heard a nock on my door jam. My door was open. I looked up to see gaara standing there in a t shirt and sweatpant that we found int the attick. I had alot of my family's old clothes up there. His hair was slightly wet. "Sorry about earlier." I nodded and he walked away. He didnt need to say more. i knew what he was talking about. I need to talk to him more.

I put my book down, and grabed my ipod and turned it to Whistle. I actually fell asleep quickly for once. And i had nightmares again.

* * *

so here this is again**. Im sorry if it is short. Please reveiw. i lovelovelove feedback. and any plot suggestion and if you want there to be pairings let me know what they are. thanks for reading!**

**~scarlet**


	7. Chapter 7 runnig is bad for u

"GAh!" I woke with a start. It was the same nightmare. Except this time, I saw her head burst open. And her brain and blood flying everywhere, landing on me. I saw her body fall to the floor and I saw the man that killed her. He raised his gun to kill me but I woke up as soon as he pulled the trigger.

I sat in my bed, head in my hands and tried to breathe. I haven't had these nightmares in two years. Why are they coming back? Stress? Yea, that's it!

I slowly climbed out of bed and quietly made my way down the stairs, skipping the squeaky one because I did not want to wake up any one. It was SUnday afterall. I made my way to the kitchen, craving tea for once. But when I entered the kitchen, I saw I was not the only one awake. Itatchi was there too. I should have suspected, even if it was…..three in the morning. Why am I up this early? I made a funny face at the clock. Then I turned to one of the many guests "So, early riser hu?" he nodded. "Not much of a talker hu?" another nod. Oh well. "Im making tea. Would you like any?" yet another nod. THis is starting to get annoying. I got out two mugs and started heating the water. When i went to the cupboard where we keep our tea i asked what kind he prefered and told him we had black, green and earl grey. he actually spoke. "Green please." SCORE! I, Blair Trumbull, got Itatchi to speak! I mentaly danced as i got out green tea and my earl grey.

When i was finished making tea, i sat down across from Itatchi and handed him his mug. We sat in silence before i started talking again.

"So, do you like any other teas? or anything we should know? like incase you guys get homesick?" He looked at me funny. Yes, i the spazz can be concerned over people. I used to work at a camp people. THis is how I role. He shook his head no. I leaned back in my chair and looked down. "If you or anyone else needs to talk, ...you guys can come to me. I understand what it is like to be ripped from your home...and placed somewhere else without a say in it. All four of us do, but ...mine was more...recent. And more traumatic. Just, you guys should know you can trust us and if there is anything you need, let me know." Itatchi stared at me with a level gazw...was it something i said? "ANywho, you should probably try to get more rest, we are shopping later fo ryou guys to get clothes. You will need it." I said as i walked over to the counter and to my new psycho pills. I poped one into my mouth as Itatchi said "And you?" I laughed a bit. "Hun, I am at my best when im running on no sleep." i said and i walked into the living room. I stoped at the couch and couldn't help myself. I was so tired, and the nightmares dont help. So i ploped down face first on the couch and fell asleep fo ra bit.

* * *

I woke up with pressure on my back and i realized it was getting heavier. I turned to find Katie and Taryn were both sitting on me. "WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? A COUCH?"i yelled as i sat up and pushed them off. Jeez. "shut the fuck up munchkin!" hidan yelled as he waltzed into the room shirtless. It didnt faze me though. "Watch your fuckin language!" He snorted. "Like your one to talk bitch!"My house, my rules. I will sew your mouth shut."

"Ill help with that." kakuzu said as he walked into the room. Hidan and Kakuzu started arguing and as long as they dont break anything im fine. I started walking to the kitchen again to see if anyone else was there but as i entered the hallway, the pain in my chest returned and my vision was blurring. I hunched over and put a hand on the wall to steady myself. My hearing was getting fuzzy too. I was dizzy. Maybe i was sick. MAybe i should tell taryn. Nah shed take me to pedo doc again.

I couldn't breathe and i couldnt tell if my heart stopped or was seazing, but i fell to my knees on the floor. My vision was going black when i felt a hand on my shoulder. A few minutes later, the pain was gone and i can breathe.

"You ok, kid?" kisame asked. "Yea...thanks..." i wheezed out as i stood up. "FIne, now. Whats up?" i kept a hand on the wall and walked to the kitchen. THe clock on the wall read eight thirty in the morning. "Is there anything we can eat?" he asked. Look like im making pancakes. But maybe i should tell taryn about the heart issues. You dont want to mess with someone's heart.

* * *

So while I was making pancakes and eggs, Kiba waltzed in sniffing the air and Lee followed. "Ms. Blair, what is it that you are making?" Lee asked. I did not respond but handed them a pancake to try. They tentatively took a bite and immediatly fell in love with it. "Pancakes are awsome breakfast foods. YOu can put almost anything in them. And, you can make cool shapes wiht them." I started teaching the two how to make pancakes and soon, they were able to make them themselves. Seeing that they were semi-responsible, i left them to make the pancakes. I walked into the living room and found on the couch Pein, Konan, Naruto, and Temari. On the floor sleeping was shikamaru. THe people on the couch were watching tv or talking. I saw hinata sitting on the ground between TEmari and Naruto...AWWWW!

"So where is everyone?" I asked. "Kakuzu went out back to burry Hidan's head for a bit." Sasori walked in. I muttered lucky bastard under my breath. "I saw Itatchi sitting out back reading." He finished.

"Kankuro is in the shower. I think Sasuke is brooding on the roof." Temari informed. "I think everyone else is upstairs."

"Oh hey! Taryne and Rayne left to go get something!" Naruto added. That still left one other person though. Those two took Kakashi with them. But "WHere is Katie?"

_**BOOOOOOM!** a LARGE BOO_m shook the house. I ran into the kitchen to find most of it scorched and four of the residents of the house i was going to murder if Taryn didn't kill me first. At least she isn't home yet.

"What happened?!" taryn yelled from the doorway...oh yes, im sooo screwed.

* * *

WE stared at each other waiting. I knew she was going to pin the blame on me first. I switched into a stance that would allow me to be able to run if need be. TAryn noticed.

"Don't even think about it!" she yelled as she started towards me. I took off sprinting right at her. she jumped out of the way and ran through the kitchen and through the front door and down the street and out of the neighbor hood. Tottally free, shoeless, sockless and still in my pajamas. score.

I ran until my chest was about to burst and my shin plints hurt so bad i could barely stand. I slowed to a jog and then an eventual walk. I looked around and saw that i was in town and getting close to the center which is more like a city. I was en route to the very bar that has caused me so much trouble. I decided to stop before i got too close to the bar for my own good so i sat on a bench.

I started coughin g. I brought a had up to my mouth. when i pulled away there were really small amounts of blood so i didnt think anything of it. Especial when i learned i was being followed.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Sasuke walking towards me. He sat down next to me. I shrugged and leaned back. "Why'd you follow me?" I asked in the same tone. He shrugged.

"Nothin' better to do. Noticed you ran. What did you do? Your friends were screaming when you left." He glanced at me sideways. I laughed. "I left Kiba, Lee, Deidara and Katie in the kitchen. TEHy blew it up." Sasuke slighlty widened his eyes and nodded. I started coughing more violently and i felt like i was coughing up a lung. I leaned forward and through up everything i didn't eat. Stomach acid burned my throught. "Hey lets get you back." Sasuke said. what a genious. I stoped vomiting and tried to stand but the world spun and i coughed more and choked on whatever was in my thouhgt. I couldnt breathe and i lead forward again. THe world spun more and started to fade to black and then i started falling.

I heard Sasuke trying to say something but i couldnt hear him. I was gone from the worl of teh conscience.

* * *

3rd person

Sasuke ran back as fast as he could to the house. He kicked the door open and dashed in. It only took seconds before everyone in the room was doing something. Pein went to find Kakuzu, naruto went to find Hinata. She had some medical knowledge. Kakashi had entered the room and took Blair from Sasuke and headed to the kitchen. Temari had cleared off the table and hinata was there. Kakashi set her down. Hinata checked her pulse and breatheing.

"Faint pulse but no air flow. She must be choking on something. Open her mouth and tilt her head back!" Temari did and hinata looked to see if she could find anything. "I don't see anything. It must be farther sown or her lungs have failed! I need a light!" Taryn searched the drws and so did rayne. Katie just pulled one out of her pocket. She handed it to hinata and Taryn and Rayne stared at her.

"What?" she asked

"WHy do you have a flashlight in your pocket?" Katy shrugged. Hinata looked to see anything. she reached into her throught carefully to see if she could remove anything but before she could, Blair tried to cough but it was stuck in her throught. She tried to breathe in but nothing was going into her lungs and her heart started to seize. THen it failed. Hinata checked her pulse again to find it gone. "No pulse!" she started doing chest compressions and taryn ran to the counter to pick up her cell phone. she started dialing 911 when Blair tried to breathe in again but was coughing up a fit. she sat up and leaned over the table coughing. Hinata pat her back with a little force and a small trace of chakara in hope to force out whatever was blocking her airway it worked and out came small amounts of bile, and a bit of tissue and blood. "I think...I actually ...coughed up part of my...lung. Ha." BLair said between labored breathes.

"WHat..happpened." "You stopped breathing." Sasuke said from leaning on a door way. "Ok, that's it. I'm taking you back. You are going to the hospital."

"No pedo doc?" Blair asked as Rayne and Taryn helped her off the table. they lead her to the front door. "He is the first stop." Blair groaned.

* * *

**soooooo not finished but i have sats saturday and i need sleep. So goodnight thanks fo rreading and more should be up for all my stories on sunday.**

**keep me in your prayers and thoughts. Or if your not religious wish me luck. If you dont beleive in luck, hope i do well. If you dont beleive in hope, you should change your thinking. There is always hope if there is a fools hope...dunno what movie that is from but it was an amzing movie...i think.**

**thnaks ahain!**

**~truely yours**

**~~~Scarlet**


	8. Chapter 8 the problem and the solution

Hey so this one is kinda intense i hope. I felt I was being too boring so i threw in something. Let me know how you like it i loooooove reveiws! Love em! even if you are a guest! I looove reveiws. Thank you alll fro reading i hope you enjoy. 3

~scarlet

* * *

Taryn decided it was time I go back to the pedo doc's office and see if there was anything wrong with me internally that maybe he missed. So Katy drove me (scary idea isn't it). Taryn forgot she was almost out of gas so she got Katy to drive me. Taryn was too lazy to stop for gas. When we enterd the tiny office, he's creepy assistant greeted us with an obviously fake smile. His gray hair was up in a pony tail and he pushed his glasses up further on his nose. He looked…familiar. Which made him even more creepier. He told us to wait a moment so he could go get the pedo doc. SO we waited. Katy was obviously not happy and I don't blame her. The last time she was in a doctor's office they almost sent her to a phsych ward because she refused to get her blood drawn.

"Ah, ms. Ttrumbull. What brings you back?" he almost hissed. Now this guy was ultra creepy. He had really long black hair that clashed withhis white skin. He reminded me of a snake and I swear I have seen this man before. I just cannot remember for the life of me.

"She passed out earlier and we are convinced her heart stopped. She also coughed up blood. Taryn thinks she punctured a lung."

"Ah, as for the heart issues…they are most likely from the drug I gave her. It has been known to do that. Perhapssss she should sstop taking it. As for the lung theory…I can give her an xray. However,….you will have to stay here, dear." He said in a pedo way that only pedophiles can. Katy nodded then turned to me with a blinding smile. "Ok. You stay and I will go get some stuff from the store. Call when you are done." And she left before I could say anything. I shook my head. What was I going to do with that child? Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Oh yea. Im with a pe- I mean doctor.I stepped away from him. "Ms. Turnbull, you will need to change into these so your clothes do not interfere with the examination. Now you may use our bathroom for…..privacy." He hissed as he handed me a hospital shirt and pants. As I walked past his assistant's desk, I saw a package of oreos. I could kill for one. Ill just make Katy get me some.

I entered the bathroom and locked the door. Then I almost laughed. I remembered the other day how I told Taryn how much the doctor reminds me of an oreo cookie. Then I paused. Orochimaru remids Katy and rayne of an oreo cookie. The dotor reminds me of an oreo cookie.

I gasped. It struck me. I grabbed my cell phone and sent a quick text to all of my friends. Taryn, Katy, Rayne. I Hit send and as I did, the door flew open and before I could turn someone clamped a rag over my face. I inhaled something foul and then the world went black.

* * *

_buuuzzzzzz buuuuuuzzzzzz buuuuuuzzzzzz!_

"What is that buzzing?" Lee asked aloud. "Dunno." Kiba responded. they both started looking through drawrs in hope to find the source.

"Message! Message! Meeesssaaage! Meeeeeessssssaaaaaaage!" another source started sceeaming causing deidara to jump. "Hey, what is that, un?"

"What is goin' on?" kisame asked as he entered with rayne. "Oh that's our phones." Rayne said as she pulled the phones out of a drawr on the bakers rack. "Taryn, you have a message." She called. Taryn entered and grabbed her phone but before she could open the text Rayne let out a startled sound.

"OMYGOSHTARYNWENEEDTOGONOWBLA IRSGONNADIE." she started saying and ultra fast mode. almost liek fast forward. "Rayne! what?!" taryn said as she opened the text and read it. "No...no way! It's not real! hes not..."HSe trailed off in shock. THe guys read over their shoulders and froze. Orochimaru was here. In this world. How?

Taryn and rayne lept into action. Taryn called Katy while rayne went to go find a few people to come with them to help get Blair back. Katy proceeded to panic but taryn calmed her down enough to get her to go to the clinic. Taryn met rayne in the halway who grabbed Gaara, Pein, konan, kakashi, shikamaru and hinata.

THey quickly left. Luckily, they had been wearing normal or semi normal clothes instead of the standard uniforms. THey got into rayne's van and sped off.

* * *

My head hurts, blair thought groggily. Where am i? and why the fuck am I strapped to a metal table. Metal table...straped down. Oh heeeellllllz no! there was no way she was going to be expeirememnted on. Or whatever they were going to do to her. "Don't struggle too much. Itll cause unnessecary bleeding. We need as much of ur blood as possible." "Orochimaru! Let! me go! I swear if I get out of this you are sooo going to regret it. And if i dont ima haunt your ass!" he chuckled. "I think you will have to much of your time being consumed by what haunts you before you will even be able to think about me." Blair was silent. He knew. "ABout AMy? that was the easiest thing to find out about you. Child's play."

Can he read my mind? she thought. "No, I gave you a drug in your iv that makes you think out loud." he hissed. Blair glared him down. Kabuto appeared next to her and startled her. He chuckled at her reaction and tilted the table up so she could see the room better. Next to her was a rusty table with alot of sharp things, needles, vials and pills. She suddnely felt her stomach drop twenty feet.

Kabuto walked to a corner in the room and yanked on a chain. BLair was lifted off the table and was dangling by a chain that held her ands above her head. her feet could no longer reach the table. The iv was still attatched to her arm. Orochimaru walked over to it and injected some funky green stuff. She felt it go into her veins and it burned. She bit down hard on her lip so she wouldn;t scream as the fire spread through her entire body. SHe felt her ribs moving and looked down to see them moving slightly. THey were healing? Her lungs felt less tight and eventually the only pain she felt was from the burning and her wrists and sholders which were being strained. "Now that you are healed, I'm going to see what happens when I inject hiss into your system. Orochimaru injected some purple stuff next and it felt like ice. She felt her blood tempurature lowering and goosebumps formed. "WE will return later...to sseeee what has taken place." he said as he started to leave. Kabuto had left by then. Before Orochimaru left he paused and turned his head. "Oh...and feel free ...to screeaaam."

"BURN IN HELL YOU MOTHER FU-"her rant was silenced by the heavy door he closed. All he hear was her muffled swears and he chuckled as he continued down the dark halway.

Blair felt cold. and terrified. she didn't know why but she was terrified. It wasn't that she was chained and being expiremented on no she was livid about that. But the fear she felt was as if she was watching her sister die over, and over and over again. The adrenaline pumped her heart like crazy. ANd out of the corner of her eye, she thought she could see amy. SHe turned to see it was her own shadow. Blair lowered her head, closed her eyes and tried to calm down. It was probably the drug. She lifted her head but when she opened her eyes, centimeters from her face was Amy. SMiling a sharktoothed smile with black eyes. The whites were gone. BLair screamed and tried to swing away and started kicking but to no avail. Suddenly AMy was gone. THen she saw her hiding in the corners. Then she was gone again. This reapeated for hours. When the hallucination disapeared, Orochimaru or Kabuto would come in and injct something new after taking down notes.

Blair felt so many emotions, she was suprised at how many emotions she had lef.t She was so tired. She felt as if she was going insane. How long had she been there? how much longer were they going to keep her alive? why won't they just kill her now? it would be so much better. But she didn't know if that was her or the new drug speaking. SHe stayed as still as possible while kabuto injected a new drug. Her shoulders had almost become dislocated. she was not goign to dislocate them if she could help it. the only sound she heard was kabuto's steps leaving and her breathing as she was consumed by teh emotion betrayal.

* * *

Meanwhile~

knock knock knock. "Blair? ya there?" a voice from the door called. the reamining ninjas froze. Kiba, Deidara and lee leaned in from the kitchen. Sasori glared at the door from the couch. Itatchi merely cglanceda t it before returning to a book that rayne had leant him. Temari went to get up but Kankuro grabed her and pulled her back. "Blair? ya there?" it called again. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and hearing the voice went to open the door. "Naruto! Don't-" Kankuro called out but Naruto had opened the door to find a guy his height. He had dirt brown hair and looked as if he had oil smuged everywhere. "Is Blair here? I got her bike." Itatchi had gotten up and walked over to the door. "SHe is out at the-" he was cut off by an energetic orange blob "Tobi is a good booooy!" tobi yelled as he launched himself at the new guy. Deidara, Kiba and Lee Tackled him before he could reach the door. "Uhhh..." the new guy was at a loss. "Blair is out at the moment. You can leave it here and we will let her know when she gets back."

"SOunds good. TEll her she doesn;t need to pay me. It's for the favor I owe her. She'll know what i mean." Itatchi nodded and they guy left. NAruto closed the door. "WHat does he mean by her bike?" naruto asked. Itatchi shruged and returned to his seat. Kisame walked down the stairs. "Was that them?"

"Nah. just some random guy." Kanuro filled in. Kiba ran into the room then "Hey guys! anyone seen akamaru?!"

* * *

another meanwhile~~

Rayne pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. THe only other car was Katy's and it looked empty. "Oh shit. Did he get her too?" Taryn breathed. Rayne got out and ran over to the car. "Rayne No! get bakc here!" Taryn whisper yelled. Rayne ignored her and quickly snuck to the car she threw open the door and the car lights inside went on and a screech was heard. THE group lept out of her van but when they reached Katy's car they found that Katy was the one screeching.

"WHat the hell are you doing?!" Taryn yelled. "Sleeping! It took you forever to get here!"

"How the HELL can you be sleeping when Blair is missing?" rayne seethed. The ninjas lookd on and some sweat dropped. "Maybe we should startplannign from this point. If we don't find blair soon, who knows what will happen." Kakashi said interupting the girls.

"All we know is that she was taken. Katy do you know if he worked at a hospital previously?" Taryn asked. Katy shook her head. "How are we going to find her? Maybe we should have brought Kiba." Rayne said.

"Woof!" they turned to see akamaru. "Speak of the devil." Taryn said.

"Ok, so we will have akamaru pick up there scent. Once we get wherever we need to get, we should send in a few of us to see if we can get a feel of the area. Gaar, can you send in some sand and try to see anything that is going on inside?" Shikamaru asked, imediatly grabbing hold of the situation and planning. Gaara nodded. "Kakashi, you, Konan and I will go in first. Konan, do you have any medical knowlegde?"

"yeah." she confirmed quietly. "Pein, Gaara and Hinata. I need you guys out here incase something goes wrong or we find Blair."

"Exuse me, but how are you guys going to communicate? Taryn, Katy and I have our phones. Perhaps one of us could go in whith the first group. As a form of communication." Shikamaur thought about saying no. Then he realized how badly they wanted to help. "Fine. Rayne, you will go with the first group. Taryn, you will be with the second group. Katy...Leave your car thing here. I want you to keep Rayne's ready to go incase we need to get out quickly."

"Sir yessir!" she said cheekily. Taryn smacked the back of her head. "Everyone know what to do?" kakashi asked. Everyone gave their confirmation. Akamaru barked. "Pein, you worked with Orochimaru closely yes?" kakashi asked. Pein nodded and narrowed his eyes. "ANything you could tell us that would help?"

"He will probably be underground like the snake he is." He said with no emotion some how. "ANd he won't be too far away. Also, he probably knows we are on our way."

"That means we need to go now unless we want to risk him leaving again." konan spoke up quickly. "Do you guys have anything of Blair's?"

Rayne reached into the car and pulled a jacket from the back that Blair always kept. THey gave it to akamaru who sniffed it, barked and took off. Everyone piled in the van and they ped off.

* * *

It was hours before they found th eplace. they had to stop at mcdonalds, much to many's dismay. they wanted to find Blair but they demed it unwise to continue with no food. By the time they reached where they were going, THe sun was setting. They found themselvese parking lot of an abanonded factory.

"Alright. rayne you should probably get on someone's back so they can run. Kakashi, can you do that?"

"No problem" Rayne climbed on his back. They got ready to take off into the factory. "Gaara, we need a layout." Gaara sent his sand in. He made a few eyes and sent them down different paths. He found a way under the basement. He sent some of his special sand with the group to lead them there and provide some form of minor protection. THey left and as they entered konan stated simply and quietly "And so the hunt begins."

* * *

"Last one for the day. Unfortunatly. Lukily it is the strongest one." Kabuto said as he injected a thick black substance into the iv. He waited until all of it entered my system. Tehn he took out the iv. My limbs felt sore and I felt hatred. Hatred, anger frustration. And aggression. "Hm. Seems that your friends are here to save you. I doubt they will. HOnestly im suprised you are still al-" Blair had swung her foot out and it connected woth his face. It broke his nose and he stepped back holding it, trying to stop the bleeding. He glared but hers was more intimidating. If she had chakara she would probably be sending him into the most painful genjutsu she could manage.

He quickly walked out. He and orochimaru were going to leave without her. she had served her purpose. The fact she had not mentaly and emotionaly broke was a miracle. She was close to breaking though. They needed a new subject. They were going to leave her soon to be corpse wiht her friends. he was certain the new drug was going to end her. But since when has she met any of their expectations.

Blair glared holes into the door. Adrenaline pumped into who heart, speeding it up. She was in fight or flight mode and boy was she ready for a fight. She was so angry and frustrated. she didn't even know why. She just wanted to beat the shit out of the next person she sees.

But first to get out of the chains. She looked up and was suddenly reminded of a trick she saw in a movie. Chronicles of Ridik to be exact. She flexed her muscles and forced her way up to where it looked like she was doing a hadstand. The next part was to let her legs fall and use the intertia to swing back up and wrap the chain around her waist. It took her a few tries and an almost dislocated shoulder before she got it. She wraped her self as high as she could and then let her body fall. She tensed her shoulders at the last seceond to prevent a dislocated shoulder. It didnt work. but her chais broke and she landed on the metal table wiht a loud thud and a yell of pain. SHe lied there for a second. in pain. The pain only fuled her anger. She got up and off the table. She relocated her bad shoulder and stalked out of the room. Ready to start swinging and not really caring who it was or if she lived.

* * *

outside hinata had been using Byakugan so she could keep tabs on where everyone is. Suddenly two chakara signatures appeared twenty yards from the team before vanishing. THey got a call on taryns phone it was rayne.

"What do you mean they vanished? was Blair with them?" Taryn asked. Hinata gasped. "There is a third signature! almost. It looks as if an empty system is regenerating!"

"could it be Blair?" Katy asked. Pein nodded. "Possible but dangerous. Her body has a fifty fifty chance of rejecting it. SHe probably has a lesser chance due to any physical stress."

"Rayne! Blair has a growing chakara system!" there was a pause. "Yeah we found her. Hinata where is she?"

"Corridor six, sublevel five. Gaara, direct the sand there." Gaara nodded and Taryn told Rayne to follow the sand. The group was almost there.

Taryn and Katy sat anxiously awating for the next call.

* * *

Blair made her way down another hallway. In her hand was a random pole she found lying on the ground. She was twirling it around slowly. Stalking down the hallway, she turned a corner and almost ran into someone who seemed vaguely familiar. Not that she cared she stepped back and swung the pole like a bat and struck the wall. The guy had leaned back so it missed and swung over him. He straightened up and grabbed teh pole. He twisted it away and weent at her. She put up a small struggle but once he had his arm around her thoat, threatening to cut off her air supply, she stopped. He didn't trust er so his arm remained around her neck. Three people who were also somewhat familiar rounded the corner. Two women adn one man with silver hair. "Rayne?"

"Shikamaru you're hurting her!" Rayne called. He shook his head "Im not cutting off anything. Just restraint. She doesn't know what is going on. We need her calm."

Konan stepped forward and and brushed teh strands of hair out of Blair's face, ridding it of some of the stray hairs that give her an almost feral look. Konan held her gaze. "You know who we are. You just need to remember. BLair. Who are we?" BLair looked at her. She knew who they were. She was jsut to angry to remeber. And that frustrated her. Konan seemed to understand and kakashi caught on. He set rayne down. "Call the others, we need to get her home."

Konan straightened up and pointed to herself. "Konan. Shikamaru. Kakashi. Rayne. You know us. You just need to calm down." She laid a hand on her shoulder. "Breathe." Blair disn;t know why but something made her trust Konan. So she breathed and calmed down. SHe did it several times and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was calm enough to think but was still aggressive. "Let go."

"Don't attack anyone." Shikamaru stated. "I won't you dumbass." she retored, very much pissed off. "Oh yea shes fine." rayne said. She proceeded to talk to the others. Shikamaru slowly let go of blair who fell to the floor. "Hey, whats wrong?" shikamaru asked. BLair looked up at him with wide eyes. "Im soooo hungry." Shikamaru sighed and konan stiffled a laugh. Kakashi walked over t her, picked her up and started to leave. Rayne climbed on Shikamaru's back and they dashed off. Konan paused and looked at the ground. There was a black, liquid looking snake making its way towards her. She stepped on its head and went to leave. "YOu have lost today Orochimaru. You will not have these girls."

* * *

SO how was it?


	9. Chapter 9 coming home to the demon

Next part of w2mws 9

tp all my loyal readers. im sorry for soe reason it didnt save all the work i had done T.T ok so basically. I am busy and hav personal things going down. they suck. as for those wishing me sat luck. got a 1630! woot! i beat my genius friend. he was not happy xp haha anwho. after this chapter i dont no how soon i will update again. sorry. in the meantime i suggest reading my other works :) thanks bunches! now enjoy!

* * *

_So…freaking tired. So….hungry._ My stomach attested to that by growling. Loudly. I knew they could all hear it but no one said anything. I rested my head on Kakashi's back. I was sooooo tired. The way back out was trippy. I watched the walls fly by us and the sudden direction changes didn't help much. When we finally made it out I was angry to find it was night. How long did that turd keep me locked up and drugged?! Kakashi helped me down and I almost didn't fall but katie ran into me and tackled me to the ground. I felt a few people tense up. I looked to se shikamaru and kakashi eyeing me…wait a minute I knew they tensed. Probably adrenaline right?

"Katie...off." I said. I was getting cranky. hey you get your emotions screwed with all day with no food. then you can get on me about crankyness. Katie got off and apologized a gazillion times. Rayne walked up to me and gave me a gentle and strong hug. Hinata Smiled and nodded at me. Konan smiled lightly. I looked to Taryn. She came up to me on the verge of tears. "Im so sorry i had no idea but i should have seen it im so sorry if i had-"

"Taryn. Shut up. "I say as i hug her tightly. "I dont blame you. Sorry for worrying you." i say as i let her go. she laughs and messes with my hair. My stomach ruins the oh so epic moment. I look at rayne. "we are stopping at mcdonalds." this caused protesting and confusion. The ninjas were confused and katie and taryn complaind. Rayne didnt look thrilled but smiled and nodded. "hey im hungry. no breakfast remember?" i snap.

"Um..what is Mcdonals?" hinata quietly asks. "you mean you have never been cursed with the garbage call Mcdonalds?!" katie asks. all the ninjas nod slighlty confused. that basically settles it. So we eventually end up in the car. in odd positions. Akamaru got the trunk. In the three back seats is kakashi by the window. shikamaru sits next to him. then its me. Claimign the othe window seat is gaara. I made sure the window seaters were wearing their seatbelts. I gave shikamaru my seat belt. In the two seats infront of us were pein with konana on his lap. the other seat next to them had hinata and katy sat on the floor at her feat until we got to her car. Taryn had shotgun. Rayne drove. We explained the Mcdonalds menu. Konana wanted to try an m and m mcflurry. Shikamaru got fries. Katy: a bigmac. Rayne made me get a water and small chicken nugget thing. She didnt want me eating too much at once. Who knew what I could hold down.

We all got the stuff from the drive through. THe look the lady gave us was priceless. good thing she didnt see akamaru. As we pulled out, i got sick of the awkward silence. I got up (yea the car was still moving. im a ninja) and took two steps forward, reached inbetween rayne and taryn and pressed the volume thing. THat turns the cd player on...which had a linkin park cd in it...on full volume. It scared everyone except gaara and pein. they only widdened their eyes. Rayne lurched the car adn i swayed. I felt someone pull me by my shirt back to my seat. Turns out, gaara grabbed me.

"Thanks." he nodded and handed me back my water. I took a few sips but once they reached my stomach, it decided to be an acrobat and do flips. Taryn turned the music down. "blair! what were you thinking! why was it on so loud!?" I looked at her with a wtf look. "this aint ma car woman!" more flips and i put my head between my knees. "Woah, you ok?" shikamaru asks while putting a hand on my back. "Car sick. makes me dizzy, naseous and head ache. water" I say sittting up and tried to drink some water. It went away after a few sips. Mostly. Kakashi, konan and pein, i found were looking at me...oddly. Taryn and hinata started talking about linkin park.

Around who knows what time we returned to the clinic parking lot. Katy got out and went to her car with akamaru. THe doors were automatic and rayne started to slowly drive away when they started to close. Luckily they were only half way closed when i flew through them, rolled on the ground and landed on my hands and knees and proceeded to throw up everything in my stomach. there were many colors.

"Blair? you ok?" rayne asks as she gets out of the car. Hinata follows suit. She came and held my hair back while i continued to empty my stomach for five whole minutes. rayne couldnt come too close or else she would puke too. and it killed her inside that she couldn't help. When i was done, I slowly stood, hinata helping. rayne handed me my water and i rinsed my mouth out and drank the rest. "Lets go home. im tired." i say

"Are you going to puke again?" taryn asks wearily. I shook my head. I was fine now. just fuzzy headed and tired. We all got back in. I nodded off. Linkin park can put me to sleep. same with car rides...hu.

I woke up to someone nudging my head gently. I opened my eyes to find my head leaning on Gaara's shoulder. He wasn;t looking at me with annoyance. It was blank but...not. he didnt mind. his look was soft and almost sympathetic. I mutter sorry. "Don't worry about it." he says.

I smile softly to myself and we all climb out of the van. I wobble and gaara's and kakashi's hands steady me. I shrugg them off but say thanks. I treaded to the door and open it.

I am greeted by a couch containing Sasori, deidara, hidan and itatchi. Temari in a chair. Naruto on the floor. Kiba too. they all look to me. A moment of unease washes over me. Man i must look weak and pathetic. But my shell holds the look of dont test me.

Naruto grins big and stands up "You're bakc! what took so long?" "WHere is akamaru?" kiba asked. Taryn and rayne answered those questions. We all filed in and went our seperate ways. many made a welcome back comment. on pised me off. Dunno why really. maybe lingering aggression.

"Finally! bout fuckin time! now you can make us some godamnded food!" hidan says (a/n. i mean no offense to god or sticklers for that stuff.) I tense. My head slowly turns to him, hair and shadow covering my face like a horror movie. "Make it yourself." i growl. "why the hell should i? you were gone all day. least you could do as a host would make food, dumbass." I turn to him now. "gone all day. against my own will. Chained to a goddamned ceiling! with who knows what driping into my veins every few minutes! being studied by two COMPLETE CREEPS, BEING STARVED ALL FUCKING DAY **AND BEING EMOTIONALLY fucked AND HAVING MY MENTAL STATE FUCKED WITH! I JUST SPENT ALL GODDAMEND DAY BEING DRUGGED, FACING MY WORST NIGHT MARES AND NOT BEING IN CONTROL OF MY OWN DAMN EMOTIONS! FUCKING VACATION RIGHT!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ALL DAY? YOU FUCKING PRICK! MAKE. YOUR. OWN. DAMNED. FOOD!"**i screeched and something in me snapped. When it snapped, a few lightbulbs blew up sending glass everywhere and me annd others slightly crouched. "what the hell?! un" deidara protested.

I slowly righted myself to find hidan staring with raised eyebrows. "prick" i muttered as i walk by. I sure as hell aint making his food. I marched to the stairs and made my way to my bed. I was going to sleep through tomarrow. I slammed my door. and ploped on my bed, passing out for the day.

* * *

"what the hell was that?" naruto asked. "Her new chakura system. Curtesy of orochimaru." kakashi filled him in. Itatchi nodded. He too saw it flair and lash out.

"This could be problematic." Pein addded from his newly claimed seat on the couch. Deidara looked put out. "WHy? naruto asked. "If her chakura system stays, we will have to teach her how to use it. And as far as i can tell, there is no where away from prying eyes." kakashi explained. "Plus I dont think they would appreciate it if the house was wrecked." Temari added, using shikamaru's sleepign form as a foot rest.

eventually, katy came home with akamaru. People dispersed leaving naruto, itatchi, rayne and kakshi in the living room. People added more ot the rooms and attick. No one slept in the living room unless they just passed out. Like shikamaru. they sat there talking. none were really tired. Naruto wanted to know the details of the day. Itatchi stayed and listen to see if there was anything he could learn that may prove useful in helping is hostesses.

Around 3:45 in the morning, a soft aalmost silent padding made it;s way down the steps. Sasuke turned the corner and immidiatly visual connection was made with itatchi, sasuke full of hare, itatchi daring him to make a move. tension grew. "Sasuke. Can you come and sit? we amy need your ideas for this." kakashi asked. Sasuke knew due to gossiping ninjas. And Hinata told him so he could look out for flairing chakara and help when it needed to be controlled.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off with a scream that made everyone get the chills. It took them a minute to understand what was happening and who the voice belonged to.

* * *

My sleep didn't last long. I woke to a pain in my hip. It felt as if i had been shot. Or stabbed. I looked down to see blood on my thight right infront. I also saw several knives next to me. One was bloody. Then another one landed with a thump on my bed right next to my leg. I looked to the foot of my bed and across my room to a mirror. Ony there was no reflection. Just darkeness. and Amy. I let out a blood curling scream and leap for the door, my hip protestedbut i didnt give a damn. amy had freakign knives. what the hell! this is not a dream. I bust through the door and scream and ran all the way downstairs, knocking sasuke out of my way, i blew past everyone who looked to be heading upstairs.

I flew to the door, slammed it open and ran/hobbled as fast as i could down the street. They all just stood there confused.

* * *

"was she...?"

"Bleeding?" sasuke finished. Equally confused. She wasnt physically wounded earlier. the commotion woke up temari, kankuro, rayne, taryn, hinata pein and konan. Sasori made his way slowly. Everyone else slept through the ruckus. "What happened?" taryn asked as they all ran into the living room.

"WE heard blair screeam!" hinata said. Rayne saw the door open and ran right out the door. "BLiar!" she yelled. the group made their way out to the lawn and watched. taryn slowly walked after her two closest could hear what was being said as blair kept going, trying to put distance between her and the house. she was in hysterics and rayne tried to get to her to make her stop moving.

"Blair. stop." sjhe said. "no ju nonono cant be. no! she i just blood mirror! what i dont no!" she kept saying through sobs.

"Blair stop tell me what happend." rayne said as she grabbed balirs shoulders and gently shhook her. "Amy! amy she back don how what no!" rayne and taryn froze, mouths hanging open. they knew abput amy. But she was dead. Blair was quiet and still as her friend took this all in. she glanced back at the house. SHe saw her sister in her window smiling evily with pointed teeth. she screemed and started running again but rayne caught her in a tight hug and they fell to the side walk. Blain held onto rayne for dear life and sobbed hysterically into her shoulder, hiding from everyhting. She was so tired. and amy was back. she was terryfied. Her suster was dead, yet her sister stabbed her. Rayne held her close and stroked her hair.

The group looked on with mixed expressions. confusion, saddness, worry, indiference, and seriousness.

"Amy?" naruto asked. "Yea." taryn said in a voice that none expected.

"yea. her baby sister. shes dead." they all stared. well some figured and weren;t too suprised. "one night, her parents were out. awful people by the way. and she was watching her baby sister, amy. She adored amy. would've died for her. Apparently, while blair went upstairs to draw water for amy's bath, a man snuck in and got amy into the basement. beat her around abit until he heard blair upstairs. He stoped. He tried to keep amy quiet but blair heard. SHe eventually went into the basement. THe guy was holding a gun at amy. her sister cried out for her but before she could respond, he pulled the trigger. bam. no more amy. the blood went everywhere. sprayed blair. he turned to shoot blair too. But instead hit her with the but. Not sure why though. she is the only one. He told her, but she never told anyone." they all stared at taryn. then at blair. taryn turned slightly to itatchi. "she would have given anything to keep amy alive. I bet she wishes she was dead some days instead of amy. Maybe that's why you were her favorite character. SHe understood. plus, for at least a year, she had these nightmares. they were of amy haunting her...saying how much she hated balir. She almost went suicidal. THe nightmares were gone. But it seems as if pedo doc. brought em back."

SLowly, everyone went back inside. Except for Sasuke, itatchi and taryn. Kakashi waited in the door way. "What do you mean, she understood him?" sasuke asked...peeved they knew more about his brother than he did. Taryn smiled softly before answering. "Ill let him explain." and she walked up to her two friends. she could hear rayne singing a flyleaf song to calm blair...who looked to be sleeping.

Sasuke looked to his older brother with disgust and expectency. Itatchi walked toward the three girls but patted sasukes head quickly. "Later"

As he walk closer he looked at the three girls. Blair in her bloody snoopy pants. whatever snoopy was. and a black cami. Taryn ahd blue fuzy pants that had clouds and an orange tee shirt with a ride called the gryffon on it. But rayne looked...good in her plaid shorts that came to her mid thighs and bagy green shirt. Pale skin almost glowing under the moon. black hair a mess.

Sasuke walked up and picked up blair. He started walking back wiht taryn. "Where is her room?"

Itatchi helped up rayne. they walked back to the house. the two awake girls decided to sleep (or try to) in the living room incase of any more escapes. Konan was willing to sleep in blairs room. Konan was like the mother blair never had but needed. Taryn and rayne could only do so much. Konan had an odd calming affect on blair.

Itatchi and kakashi stayed in the living room with the two. Rayne and taryn used the pull out bed. Itatchi sat on the chair and kakshi brought down a sleeping bag. they all settled in and decided to talk.

kakashi suddenly remebered, their parents were absent at the time. "Where are your parents? when will they return? if you do not mind my asking."

"Oh we are not sisters. Rayne and i moved in with blair to keep her company. Our parents are halfway down the moved , we stayed."

"WHere is blairs?" itatchi asked. taryn tensed. "They left blair, thought she was to blame for amy's death. they made an agreement with the local police that blair has to live in this specific house until she turns 21. that or else her parents put her in a mental institution. One of blair's biggest fears." rayne added.

A look of confusion crossed kakashi's face. "Why this house?" itatchi asked.

a voice from the stairs answered before the girls could. "THis is the house where my sister died."

* * *

here ya go!

well i do feel better a bit now that i got this chapter finished. and i got good music too. sorry this is so depressing haha. i promise itl get better. and amy will only be here for the next xhapter or two. i cant write about her too often...it freaks me out haha. well i hope you guys likeed this! i cant wait to hear thw reveiws.

love you all

~scarlettribe


	10. Chapter 10rameneatingreligiousfreak

**hello! scarlettribe here! I am back and so Is blair's happyness! for now. I decided to write a bit on the lighter side today and i actually wrote more! for those of you who only go the short chapter last time please reread it cuz i lenghtened it. Sorry this one is a bit shorter but my laptop likes to turn off so i write these like 5 times. well reda, REVEIW and enjoy 3**

loves you all!

* * *

Blair hobbled across the room and plopped onto the nearest couch. She ended up next to Itatchi but she didn't mind. She turned to him "I used to have someone like you in my life. But he left_." Itatchi stared at her trying to understand what she was saying._ Kakshi raised his eyebrow and Rayne and Taryn looked sad. Blair looked so tired. She looked like she was about to pass out. Luckyly Konan healed her leg so it won't bleed but she can still feel the pain as if it wasn't healed. She turned to the girls "Sis, where's my monster?" "It's hidden you don't need it right now, especially after all the drugs you have in yoursystem."

"AAAAAH!" blair whined and leaned back, throwing her head back in the process. Itatchi turned to Blair "Someone came by with your "bike" and said you don't owe him anything. He owed you a favor?" Blair lifted her head and looked at him with a blank expression before Jumping up to run (try) to run upstairs. Rayne was faster and tackled her. "Rayne letmego! I gottaridemybike!"

"No! You ARE Not Riding! Its quarter to five in the morning! You'll wreck again!" rayne countered. Blair stopped moving realizing her friend was right. She then did the most mature thing she could….she pouted and refused to move.

Itatchi watched the two with slight amusement. He couldn't help but wonder about blair and her will to keep living, and Rayne for her emotional and hidden strength. She was tall and thin in a gracefull way.

"You know what I just realized, Gaara didn't come to see what was going on. You'd think he would care a little bit." Taryn said. "Well, he can sleep now, so when he does, he doesn't wake up easily." Kakashi explained. I just sat on the floor. I was sooooo tired.

I got hungry after a while. I looked at my watch. Five o'clock. I looked to see Rayne sleeping. She was leaning on Itatchi. Daw!

They would look so cute together. Taryn was sleeping on the floor and Kakashi read his book. Itatchi was just watching me. "yeeeeeeees?" I asked. He hned in response. I got up and hobbled to the kitchen. Time for ramen, wait….my watch said 5:30. Raaaammmmeeeeeen. I hadn't really slept much so I should start making tea (for itatchi) and coffee.

I crawled to the kitchen (earning odd looks from the guys) and once I got into a standin position I reached for my secret stash of ramen. It was gone. My ramen was gone. This does not compute. Brain overload. I fell backwards onto the ground again and stared at the ceiling. I heard them run into the kitchen to make sure I was ok. "Blair?" taryn asked. Rayne was probably still asleep. "My ramen….it's gone."

"Oh yea, hidan had some ear-"I leapt up and sprinted to the room he was residing in. IT was the spare one. I stomped my foot and banged the door. I got no answer so I kicked it onpen "HIDAN! WAKE UP YOU RAMEN EATING RELIGIOUS FREAK!" He sat up and stared at me "I was sleepin' bitch! I swear ima scarif-"

"Shut it!" I yelled at him and lept at him and ended up nocking him over. We wrestled for a bit and got in some pretty heavy hits. By the time someone picked me up off hidan, we had managed to roll into the strangle me? I dunno.

But it felt nice to fight again and the fact that hidan didn't try to kill me seriously was cool too. But someone stopped me by picking me up off of hidan bby the color of my shirt. I turned to see a very sleepy and adorable looking gaara. "You can put me down now" he just sent me a look that I understood."I wont kill him." I said with a sigh. He nodded and put me down. Kakuzu, Itatchi and Kisame were trying to restrain hidan. I looked around and saw I had caused a ruckus. People were waking up and waking others up. I turned back to Gaara to see him looking at me concernedly. "Im fine. He had it coming though. He ate my ramen. All of it." Gaara smiled a tiiiny bit and put a hand on my head and messed with my hair. I smiled. "You woke everyone up." I turned to see it was true. Everyone was in the hall. Sasuke and Itatchi having a staring match. "What time is it?!" Naruto yelled. SHikamaru answered with a yawn. "Six. Waaay too early."

"Where is Tobi?" deidara asked. Who? Omg! I almost forgot about TObi?!

"Sempai!" we heard tobii. He was coming straight at Deidara and I was in the way. I jumped out of the way. I pulled an awesome move like Shaggy or Scooby does in the cartoon. I lookmed up to see hwo played along. It was gaara. Good boy. _Crash!_ Oh boy….that sounded expensive. Tobi had tackled Deidara and they roled downstairs. Fail.

"So since we are all up, everyone get dressed!today we shall go get you all clothes! Onward Mcduff! To my Room so I may dress myself with my attire for the day!" I shouted dramaticly and pointed to my room. Gaara raised his eyebrows at me. "You can't walk?"

"I could, but you see, when you were sleeping, my sister came back from the grave and stabbed me in the hip so it hurts for the moment." He rolled his eyes and others deadpanned. "Gaara, shes not lying" Temari informed him. Kankuro looked shocked as did a few others. Naruto was just flat out freaked out. Guess he forgot.

Gaar turned and walked to my room and gently put me down on the bed. "Ill get Temari I f you need help." He said as he turned to leave. "Don't worry about it. I got monster." I say as I pulled one out from under my pillow." Gaara shook his head with a small smile before he left me so I could get ready for the day. And wat a day it will be. For I shall be driving. If they don't let me drive the car, then ill just ride ma babayXDDDDDD.

* * *

Note: i did not mean that religious people are freaks. I am religious myself. (woot for Episcopals!) i meant that hida is a freak cuz he ate all of blairs ramen. next tiem he shall be callled a twit. YA HEAR THAT HIDAN?!

so whatday think? next time they shall go to the mall! and the fighting bar! next chapter should also have some music mentioned...if i stick to the plan. so i hoppe you all enjoyed and had a wonderful thanksgiving. My bday is coming up so reveiw even if you hate is (the reveiws shall b my bday gifts XDDDDD) i dunno im just tired and running on caffine so everyone say tata for now~

loves to all, Scarlet Tribe 3


	11. Chapter 11 to the mall!

"IM DRIVING!" I sing as I hobble into the living room and dive for the keys to rayne's car. Rayne picked them up before I could get to them. I pouted and looked at her, hoping for an explanation. "No way. Not with these guys. You would kill them. Besides, you are in no condition to drive."

"Gee moma, thanks." I rolled my eyes, then I get an idea. "Hey leeeeeeee?"

"Yes! How may I be of service!" he yelled. I whispered in his ear. He nodded and let me climb on his back. Within seconds we were in my room. I grabbed my amaaazzzing leather jacket and my set of keys. I got back on lee's back. "How are you? Did you get everything?" lee asked I nodded "This is going to be a very youthful stunt if I pull it right." L:ee nodded, "very youthful." In a flash we were out the front door and in my garage. Everyone had gathered around the cars and van some were in the van already. I let lee go to join the group. I opened the door of the garage and sauntered(as best as I could with my leg) and mounted my bike. I made sure the helmet was secured on the bike and turned it on. Rayne and Taryn hadn't seen me yet. They sure will notice me now. I reved up the bike with my gloved hands and all heads turned to me. Rayne and Taryn had slight surprise turned frustration. Some had bewilderment, curiousity, blank faces or raised eyebrows. I put it in gear and sped out of the garage, down the driveway and down the road. I put it into a higher gear and went even faster. The wind whipped my hair behind me like a cape and it felt amazing to be on my bike again. I headed in the direction of the mall.

When I got to the parking lot, i parked in the back. I didn't get off. i turned on my ipod to bleed it out by linkin park. It took everyone to get here. They parked in the spaces right across from me. I had my aviators on and hair a mess. I looked awsome! My ipod was playing La La La and i watched everyone get out. Hey they looked normal!

Rayne and Taryn got out and helped people out of the van. Out came Pein in black jeans that were straight legs. He was wearing one of the dress shirts my dad left behind. Konan was able to sqeeze into rayne' fishnet tights and converses. Taryn must have grabbed on of my shirts. It was lavender with a cool angel desing. Taryn leather a black knee length skirt. Looked good on her. Hinata came out in a pair of my flair jeans that i had drawn on and blue hoodie. Oh! its my old Cap's jacket! It was open and showed a black tee. Temari came out wearing Taryn's shorts with knee length fishnet shorts. her hair was in two pigtails. Kiba came out in grey jeans with A brown tee and lee was wearing green skinny jeans and white tee. HTey had clothes from my brother. Didn't realize he left his crap here. Ill have to snoop later. Then came deidara and sasori, arguing about art. Deidara's shirt was yellow and his skinny jeans black. Sasori had a black shirt and red skinny jeans. Deidara had a hop to his step. Looked like he belonged in this world. Sasori was more refined. Hidan was kicked out of the van by kakuzu. Wow he looked good. Dark purple v neck with grey skinny jeans and black combat boots. Yea i really gotta get my brothers clothes. Kakuzu must have done a jutsu because he looked normal. Green and black shirt with normal jeans. THey seemed to be arguing. Most likely about money. As hidan got up (swearing) Itatchi came out in a black button up shirt and slacks. Nice. Katy was helping people out of her car. Tobi wore and orange tee with jeans and his mask. Kisame looked normal too. He had black jeans and a blue tee with jaws on it. HAHA! He walked over to itatchi. Naruto was pushing and shoving sasuke and sasuke was shoving back. Naruto was yearing one of my brother's white jackets with the sleeves roled up and a pair of navy jeans. Sasuke had a rotal blue shirt with black jeans. Kakashi came out with a black turtle neck and his face...was uncovered? and grey jeans. He broke up the brief scuffle. They must have left the last one at home. I got off the bike and walked over to Raryne and Taryn. "They look great." Rayne smacked the back of my head.

* * *

gosh darn it! i am sorry but i lost the other half of this story. I will finish the chapter later. Hope this is enough for now. Hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

W2mys part 12

A**AAAAHHHHHHHMMM baaaack! Enjoy **

I stood there with an angry pout as Taryn chewed me out for "reckless behavior," not wear a helmet, "general stupidity" and not helping out with the cargo. I rolled my eyes "C'mon! they couldn't be that bad and besides you know im a good driver on my bike, I was fine."

"You wouldn't be if someone made you veer of the road again." Rayne added softly. I looked at her and saw concern. I mussed up my hair on the back of my head (an annoying twitch I have) n looked down. Wasn't really thinking of that. I muttered an apology and Rayne smiled brightly and replied "Don't worry about it. Now we just get to take you to Victoria's Secret!" I froze and tensed up. I go there occasionally but im still a bit uncomfortable with shopping there, especially when guys are in the store. I turned m head and saw all the guys and paled. I hung my head in defeat and followed everyone in.

I hung back towards the back of the group with Katie, shuffling and hanging my head and generally pouting. Usually I would run but I was still hobbling with my stiff leg. Thanks Amy.

Our group was going where ever Taryn was, She was leading the way. Katie wasn't too happy about Victoria's Secret. She wont even go in with us. Lucky.

I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I looked to see gaara with slightly raised eyebrows. "Im fine." I reassured him. He had a maroon shirt with some random band on it and dark skinny jeans. He looked rally nice. Hope no fan girls show up.

He nodded at my response. He didn't talk much (duh) but him and I kinda clicked really well. I could practically read him like a book when he lets me. Others could too if they really wanted too. Kinda easy if you know the trick. We continued walking and he stayed next to me. I wasn't slouching anymore, feeling a bit better that someone saw my suffering haha.

WE walked through the mall passed stores that were too expensive or posh and hit the stores that would make the group fit in more. We bought more at Hot Topic due to the different tastes and hair colors. They surprisingly fit in with that crowd easily if put to the test. Hinata and Temari and even a few of the guys fit in with the forever 21 crowd a bit. WE hit other stores like Urban Outfitters, Rugged Werehouse and Borders (got them some entertainment so there aren't fights over the television.).

We took a break and decided to get explained how the afeteria in the mall worked and split into groups after finding a table. We explained it into a mission format so they could relate better. Everyone was sitting, eating, talking, we looked like a normal group of teens and youg adults just enjoying their day. I was silent and downing as much caffeine as I could. I was in pain! Between my leg from last night, my bruises and stiff muscles and now my good for nothin'g kness. I was on my third lare mountain dew and reached for a monster when Taryn grabbed my wrist. "dude, enough with the caffiene! You'll get heart palpitations." I rolled my eyes and tried to reach with my other hnd to find it knocked away again. The smack got a couple of the group's attention so I slowly put my hands in my lap and plotted. I felt eyes on me. I scanned to see that Itatchi, Gaara, Kakashi and even Shikamaru (he was half asleep) had their eyes on me, probably to see what I was doing.

I Watched Taryn who was talking to Rayne, lee nd Naruto. Sasuke was puouting. The people at the end of the tables didn't interest me at the moment. I put one hand in some ketchup (just a bit) and reached with my other hand slowly across the table until I was just a few inches from the drink. "What did I tell you?" Taryn complained as she complained at me. I raised my eyebrows and raised my ketchup hand. "Um am I not allowed to use a napkin?" I responded. She released my hand and watched me reach past the drink to pick up a napkin and I slowly pulled back but once my hand was righ next to the can I swiped it and pulled back as fast as I could before Taryn could snatch it back. I cradled it to my chest and she looked at me with humor and annoyance. I opened it quickly and downed as much as I could before I felt someone trying to pull it away but I tried to keep it from leaving me but eventually I gave up. I had swallowed some the wrong way and was coughing. Hahaha. I felt someone pat my back. Urns out to e Naruto.

"Jeeze you were trying to drink that like it's the last thing you'll ever have!" Kiba comented from down the table. I must have gotten everyones attention from my little stunt. I got air back and smiled. "You never know Taryn may kill me." He laughed and taryn smacked me on the back of my head but let me drink it. "I win." I muttered but quickly went back to the drink as she snapped her head back towards me. I just grinned and drank. I saw Itatchi looking at me from across the table. I raised my eyebrows but he kept looking at me. I sensed a few others looking my way. I looked around to see them. Confusion was clear on my face as I asked what everyone was looking at. "You need to be careful with your aggression levels and emotional levels or else you will expel too much chakra buil up." Itatchi said. I stared blankly. "…..hu?"

"You need to be careful about how aggressive you get. You should also be careful about how angry you get. That's basically what he's saying." Kakashi said. But once he saw my still confused expression he sighed and continued explaining. "Your new chakra system is a rare for that is connected to the part of your brain that holds your emotions wich means they react to different emotional levels. Until you have 'more control on how much chakr youlet out, you need to keep your anger and aggression in check."

"Ok, I get the emotion part but why my aggression/. What does my new system have to do with aggression? Aggression is more of a state of mind and description of behavior so it would be controlled by a different section of the brain…right?" everyone looked at me with slightly shocked faces. Well almost everyone. "Hey I happen to be extremely intelligent!"

"What a drag. Agression is a trigger for an extreme chakra in anyone, especialy in an artificial system. Just be careful." Shikamaru explained. From the end of the table Hinata and Konan jumped in. "It's odd though, she houldn't be up and about so early usually when a new chakra system is implanted it can immobilize a person for a month." Konan added. Hinata nods and adds to that. "She…she may have a dormant system…I…Ive seen it before. Sometimes a-a person has a dormant system and all they need, all they need is a ..um push from someone elses chakra to um jumstart it. That is probably what happened." I just watched and listend and enjoyed my caffeine. The conversation must have gotten interesting because PEin actually joined in.

I felt someone nudge me in the arm. I looked up from my empty monster to see everyone looking a me. "What?"

"Where you listening…at all?" temari asked. I looked at everyone trying to figure out what they were last talking about. I ten to zone out a lot.

I was just about to remember when WHAM! Someone knocked into me and picked me up with their arm around my neck and spun me around. I was yelling to the person to let me go but to no avail. My plea was being drowned out from one of my older brother's friend who often took his place.

"BLAIR MY BABY SISTER HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU SO! HOW ARE YOU!?"

"Choking probably" a smaller girl who came with the burly male. "Nicholi, let her go before youkill the poor thing."

**Thank you all so much for following this and for your patience. Hopefully this chapter will be enough to tide you over for a bit. I have till the 7****th**** off so I should be able to put another chapter up. Unless im need at work. Hope this one is ok. Lease review even if ouhate it **** thanks so much**

**Lots of love~**

_**scarlet**_


	13. Chapter 13 temp chap

.RETURNED!

Sorry it has taken so long but im like writing 4stories and I have exams this week and a play next two weeks in a row. Plus some family and friend issues. XPPPP well I hope this is a good chapter. Don't worry Nicholi and Tulia wontbe in the story long.

The pressure around my neck dissapeard and I fell a foot. Nicholi was one foot taller than me. We checked. I rubbed my kneck as he patted me on the back. "Sorry bout that!" I nodded and focused on 'breathing.

Once I had air in my lungs again, I smiled brightly. "Tulia, Nicholi, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, pleasantly pleased t the return of my "older siblings".

"Well, sweetie, we are on our way to Europe fo r while, then to Russia for a family member's wedding. We had to drive through here so we decided to come and stalk you." She finished with a smile that rivaled Tohru's from Furuba.

"Well I hope you guys have fun and send me a postcard ok?" they agred to do so and I gave them both goodbye hugs.

When Nicholi was hugging me, he whispered into my ear "You and Rayne need to be careful for the next week. Your guy;s brothers are back for a bit. They show up, call police, then us ok? No chnces." He said very rushed and urgently. I nodded and tightend the hug. "No promises."

He laughed and released me before returning to his happy self. I waved goodbye and sat back down. I took in ll the faces of the group. Rayne and Taryn were too.

They all looked confused, but afew look concerned. Maybe they heard? I just sat down and reached for my monter can. I tried to take a sip but it was empty so I tossed it behind e (don't worry there was a trashcan!) I heard the can collide with something and clatter to the ground. I turned to see this one guy glaring at me.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I shoot at him. His glare deepens.

"Watch where you throw your shit you bitch."I throw an empty mountain dew at him and hits him square in the face. He seethes at this point. "Hey what did I just-" I cut him off with another can. Im feelin' feisty.

"Hey you-" he grabbes my shoulder and before anyone (myself included) realized what happened, I was standing and I punched the guy square in the face so hard he fell backwards.

"I think it's time to leave" Kakashi said. We all got up and headed out quickly.

As we were walking. I found myself next to gaara again. And as Itatchi passed by he gently smacked the back of my head. "Watch the emotions." And walks on. I glare befor sticking my tounge out at him from behind his back.

"So, why don't they like givin' you caffeine?" Naruto asks as he comes up behind me. I then remembered they haven't seen me insane yet. Bummer. "I get super hyper, or super aggressive. And Im currently trying to kick s fighting habbit."

"So that means you shouldn't be having caffeine incase you get aggressive right?" Deidara asks as he joins our little clique in the back of the group. I nod.

"I don't get it. How is fighting a bad habbit? We fight al the time back home. Is fighting not k here?" naruto asked confused.

"Fighting here is looked down upon unless you are learning self defense or you fight for sport. There are some places called fight bars or fight clubs where you can go fight and people can bet on who wins. I used to be a pretty good fighter. Was one of the best." I say with a sad smile. I notice my hand is twitching. Ah the caffeine kicks in.

"Was?" kiba asked. "why don't you keep fighting?" deidara inquires.

"Don't go giving her ideas, brat." Sasori shot from infront of us. I smiled. "I tried to go and just watch but some ass wipe and his buddies wanted a fight. Wasn't fair. I still beat them all to kingdom come, but I got banged up pretty badly. Then my bike wrecked. That's one of the reasons I am still stiff. I am usually an unusually hast healer too, to that's a plus. Besides, I need to get a new job now, and I don't think the employers would be pleased if I started fighting."


	14. Chapter 14 movie

Important please read!

I am thinking of getting my friends together to make a cosplay "movie" based off this story! Yes that's right! This will be visable! Not all the charecters will be present but some! It will be on youtube and will be added in episodes. I need to know who will be watching so comment or review or pm me to let me no. I don't wanna put so much effort into something that wont be watched.

Eager to hear from u and a new chappie will be up in a few days. Love you ll and thanks sooo much!

~scarlet

p.s. I will upload the new links in the authors notes of some of the chapters.


	15. Chapter 15 the brawl club

W2mwspart14

Hey yall . sorry its been so long. So we are going to get back to the is a note :If a song is mentioned in the story, I suggest you listen to it while you read. This will start off when everyone is on their vehicles heading home. It's dark out.

WE were just about to exit the center part of town. We were all stopped at a red light. ME and my bike were first. I turned to see rayne and Taryn and Naruto making faces at me through the window. I stick out my tounge and face forward to see a green light. I start forward and I am halfway through the light when a red beat up pickup truck comes barreling through and almost hits the back of my bike. I swerve and the bike stops. It almost falls over. I see Rayne getting control of her car and Katie had slamed on the breakes. I looked at the truck that had turned around and stopped. Through the windshield I saw the prick from the mall. I glare and reeve up my bike and the truck goes speeding by. I follow the asshole. I was gonna have nother word or to with him. He almost hit my new bike, and could have seriously injured my friends. I speed after him and watches as he peels into a parking lot of a very familiar bar. Perfect. He and his buddies get out. I park and hop off.

"You prick! What the hell is your problem?! You could have killed someone!" he and his friends just laugh. I punch him hard across the face and the all shut up. He turns to me with a dark smirk. "You wanna fight, sweatheart? Let's step inside and see who the better fighter is." He and his buddies turn and go in. I hang outside for a it. I see rayne's van pull in so I take off running inside. Im going to beat this kid sensless. Screw the addiction This was pure rage.

With the group.

" So what exactly are we doing?" Naruto asked. A few people had decided to switch vehicles. Rayne now had Taryn, Naruto, Sasuke, Itatchi (odd right?) Gaara, Pein,konana, Hidan and Kisame. Hinata was squished in there too. Taryn explained again.

"We need to stop blair before she bites off more than she can chew. HSe is an excellent fighter but she hasn't been fighting in a while, she is injured, probably sick and stressed out. She is gonna end up dead if she is not careful."

"So how is this going to work?" Kisame asked. Itatchi hned in agreance. It looked like a normal bar. They couldn't just waltz in and kidnap her anyway.

"The bar is set up so upstairs, the level you see is just a bar. Downstairs is the fightclub. We are going to go down as spectators. We should let blair blow off a little steam. If things get too bad, we hve ninjas to step in. there will be a section for spectators but it will be a rowdy crowd. It will also be very loud and the lights will be intense." Rayne filled everyone in.

"Intense how?" Sasuke asked. "You will see. Hinata, you need to stick with Naruto and Sasuke ok? Stay inbetween them. Most of the guys here are perverts so nruto and sasuke being next to you should deter most of them. Taryn, they know she will kill them so she is fine." Rayne added.

"What about you?" konan asked. "I will be fine. Konan, pien's death glare should keep them away. These guys aren't stupid they can take a hint. So we go in, spectate and then kidnap her. LCear?"

Everyone nodded. They exited the van and entered the bar. They took metal steps down into what looked like a rave that had two levels. The upper level had no center floor. It wrapped around the wall and there were two flights of metal steps leading to an arena looking area. It was dark with red, green, and blue lazer lights spinning everywhere in time with the music. The girls led them all to one corned. It wasn't easy. The crowd was thick and several guys had tried to get rayne. After the third guy, Itatchi and Kisame discretlty palced themselves next to rayne. The guys left her alone. Of course the group noticed but kept their moths shut.

By the time they got to the corner, the music stoped and a spotlight was on a speaker in the ring. "Alright everyone! Fight time! Any volunteers?!" the guy asked and looked around.

"Hey Old man! I volunteer!" the creep from the mall said from they guys left. "Oh ho ho! We have a volunteer! Anyone want a shot at him?!"

A few shouts and whistles were heard and a few takers but one girls voice rang loud and clear and made the club go silent.

"I DO!" Blair sadi as she made her way down the steps. They guy was stunned.

"Hey jerry. Just bak to settle a score. This piece of shit tried to run me and my friends off the road today. I think he ran me off the road the other day too." Jery, the guy, turned and glared at the guy. Almost everyone there liked and respected Blair. Well some of the fighters and staff.

Jerry nodded. "First fight!" he backed away and blair removed her leather jacket and threw it up into the stands. The lights started spazzing with the music. It was MAD by hadouken.

The two started by circling each other before the guy lunged to try and land a few punches. Blair dodged each times. He tried to kick out her legs but she jumped and fliked out her leg to hit him in the face. She landed on her feet, he landed on his face. He got up and went at her again. bLocking dodging, never throwing another punch or kick. She was toying with him.

"Fight dammit!" he yelled and she shrugged and threw a fist which he caught and threw her past him she turned to have a kick aimed at her face. She bent backwards and grabbed the leg and pushed up, throwing him off balance but he didn't fall. He stumbled bac and Blair charged him and struck him in the chest, spun nd kicked him in the stomach. He backed up a few feet but blair closed the distance and sent a strong punch to his face and broke his nose.

She shook her and and backed up a bit, letting him catch his breath. "You bitch."

They continued sparing and her frineds watched, emotions varying. Rayne was tense and Tryn was as well but she was also cheering her friend on. Naruto joined her in her efforts as did Kisame and hidan. Whenever the guy landed a hit, hidan swore like a sailor. Itacthi switched in between watching Blair and Rayne. At one point he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke watched to see how well she would do. Pein and konan were evaluating the skill level and were interestd in her strength. Konana also looked a bit nervous. Pein noticed but said nothing. Gaara watched, eyes narrowed slightly.

Suddenly the guy managed to get a kick to Blairs stomach that sent her flying back a few feet. She stumbled and the guy rushed her and knocked her over. Once she fell, the guy started tring to kick her in the stomach but she rolled and got into a crouching postion and she lunged head first into the guys stomach, tackling him to the ground.

Straddling him, she punched his face twice before her could grab her fists and flip her over him. He was able to stand faster. Rayne was on her hands and knees when her opponent kicked her in the stomach so hard, she felt her ribs crack. He grabbed her by the hair and she let out a pained yelp and stood trying to get her hair out of his hand. In desperation, she kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground and released her hair. That kick wasn't legal in this club but neither was grabbing her hair like that.

She looked to Jerry who nodded in approval. He was about to step in to stop them.

"Looks like we have a winner." Jerry said. Blair smiled at him. There were a few cheers and a few boos. The music was really loud. She was turning to leave, much to the protests of almost everyone, when she heard the guys friends call out to her.

"Hey! You are not leaving until you fight us too!" she turned to see them armed with knives, chains and a pole. Shit, this was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow. "No more fighting. The lady said she's done. Back off." Jerry said. One person punched him in the face and all hell broke loose. A riot started in the stands too. Blair turned to see her frineds in the stands. Rayne and Taryn looked terrified. I must have too. This kind of riot was never good. Usually the cops got involved. "Pein! Get them out! Parking lot in ten!" Blair yelled as loud as she could. B some miracle they heard her and Pein nodded. They started to move, hidan in front. He pushed some poor fella off the landing.

The song changed to Bangereang by skrillex and I turned just in time to see someone charge at me while swing ing a pipe. I ducked and they went flying back.

"Blair!" I heard someone call me and I turde to see someone toss me a pipe. I caught it and swung it like a bat and hit the guy coming at me. I started maingmy way to the door. Swinging, ducking, punching, fighting, getting hit.

Some asshole knocked my knee out and I went down. I woud have been trampled to death but some kind soul pulled me back up. "Blair no sleeping! Time to rock and role bitch!"

"Good to see you too Trinity!" she gave m smile before shoving my head down and punching the guy behind me. We ran as fast as we could to the stairs. My knee throbbed and I tripped and fell down half the stairs before I knocked into someone. I grabbed the railing and hoisted my way back up the steps. "C'mon Blair!" Trinity yelled to me. It had been way past ten minutes y the time we got to the parking lot. Luckily Pein had mamaged to get everyone out and on the way home.

"Got a ride?" I asked triniy. She shook her head. I climbed onto my bike and started it. "You do now, hop on!" she obeyed and we floored it home.

I hope they had monster, ramen and advil because let me tell you, I heart like a mother $& %(#.

We got home, and I floored into the driveway, cut the engine and ran inside, frantic.

"Is everyone here? Everyone ok?"I say as I fly through the door. I turn to see the group that was with me occupying the living room. Minus Rayne and Itatchi. Kisame was leaving to go up stairs. I say taryn had a bloody lip, hidan got a busted lip and black eye and naruto looked a little beat up as well. Taryn was patching up naruto and the other were relcinging on the couch.

"What happened? Are you guys ok?" I ask as I run and squat net to taryn. I grab her by the chin and start moving her head back and forth. "Let me see." I say to make her stop truggling. Her nose was a little busted too."What the hell happened to you?" I say softly. I sit and start cleaning up her face. "We got separated."

Episode one coming soon!


	16. Chapter 16 recouperating and a freak out

Ok yall due to people sucking I cannot do the episodes :/ I am sooo sorry I was looking forward to it really. :/ however, if I start a new fanfic I may do videos for that. Sorry fo everything :/

"What the hell do you mean you got separated? Like from the ninjas?" I ask as I wipe blood from my friend's face. And where the hell is Rayne?

"No the group got separated. I stuck with these guys. They didn't see the people coming at them. I had fallen and when Hidan was trying to get me up he go hit. HE dropped me wich explains the lip. NAruto helped me up instead. Hidan threw the guys over the ledge. We are all ok though. Are you ok?"

She asked me if I was ok. "Bitch please, im a pro." I say with a goofy grin. She laughs and smacks me on the head. The solemn mood is lifted and people start swapping stoies while Taryn and I go around checking on everyone. Most had a good time. Others couldn't care less.

"Hey Taryn? Where is rayne?"

Upstairs

Itatchi watched the door as it was pounded by the captive he held inside. Rayne was throwing a complete fit. She had finally reached her breaking point. Itatchi knew it was coming but he just did not know how soon. Or tht she would be this violent towards doors. Itatchi could hear her screaming on the otherside to let her out.

"Itatchi you fuck! Let me out right now! So help me when I get out I will kick you so hard in the nuts your dead relatives will feel it! You dumass shithead! Let me out!" she said as she threw herself against the door. HE felt bad yes but felt it was better to keep her away from everyone so she could calm down.

"What the hell you mean she's panicking!? And Itatchi locked her in her room? What a fool! She'll but it down!" I yelled as I made my way to the stairs, dragging my leg behind me. "Taryn keep everyone down here!"

Upstairs again.

Itatchi saw the door was cracking. Rayne was watched. If she did break out he would be able to stop her, but he may have to use genjutsu.

"Itatchi you dumass! She's gonna break I down!" and no sooner had I said those words than did Rayne break through the door. "Itatchi I got this." I tell him. Rayne was fuming and lunged at Itatchi but I tackled her to the ground. We struggled and eventully I managed to pin her down to the ground. She got in a few good hits. This needed to stop. I was exhausted.

"Rayne! Rayne! Im ok! Taryn's ok! YOU ARE OK! Your safe! Calm down!" I yell as I shake her. We were sitting. I was more sqatting. I had her sitting and pinned against the wall. I watched her as her eyes scanned over me. Making sure I was ok. Then her eyes strt to tear up. She threw her arms around my neck and sqeezed tight. I felt her sobbing into my shoulder. I was hopping she would come home and not go to the club. Rayne is a little clausterphobic and all those people rioting would have made her have a panic attack. I have to be greatful the guys got her out for me. I fell back on my rear and let Rayne cry. I stroked her hair in the same way she did for me. I felt itatchi looming over me, worry hidden well on his features. I look up to him and mouth "We will talk later."

I sat there with rayne for a few more minutes before she finally fell asleep. I grabbed one of the poor sould passing by at the time to help me carry her to bed. Once she was tucked in I made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find a few people sitting and just relaxing. I sat down next to Itatchi who glanced at me.

I started to explain that Rayne will sometimes flip out when she is overly stressed and and is extremely worried for someone. I also explained her clausterphobia. Itatchi nodded in understdning.

"SO how the hell did you get her out without a scratch?" I asked. Last time she was there and I got into a fight with some asshole, she tackled him after flipping out. She got beat pretty bad. Bruises and a busted lip. I saved her before the dude did too much. But Taryn did the most. She whent apeshit.

_What went down_

_Itatchi could see what was going on and could read the crowd getting antsy and aggressive. He inched closer to Rayne to where he was about to run into her. He wanted to be close when the riot started. Sure enough It did. Rayne tried to clim over the rail to help her friend. Itatchi pulled her back and spun her to face him. Kisame made sure they weren't attacked. _

_Itachi leaned down to look her in the face. No genjutsu. "Look at me."_

_She listened. His voice alone almost put her in a trance._

"_Stay calm and stay close. Don't let go." She nodded. Itatchi spun around to start leaving. Rayne paniced and grabbed his hand. Itatchi's had enclosed around hers in a strong yet gentle way. She got closer and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Stay close." She heard him say. And they were off, itatchi walking swiftly and rayne joggin to keep up. Kisame covered them from the back. They were stopped a few time ittchi had to deal with stupid people. When they did stop rayne would shut her eyes and panick on the inside. Itatchi would always feel her heart rate quicken and rubbed his thumb against her hand and it always calmed her enoughto get her moving._

_It took them a little while but they made it in the open, Itatchi swung her to his side and wrapped an arm around her waste. He almost lifted her off the ground but her feet never the the floor. Howeve, they did move quicker. Once safely iside the van he noticed her heart acceleratin and she started hypervehilating. She stuck her head betweenher knees and tried to calm down. He sat there with her and rubbed circles on her back, the same way he did with sasuke when he was young. _

_When Rayne calmed down enough she sat up and leaned back. Itatchi kept his arm around her shoulder, and watched her to make sure she didn't panic. _

_Once they reached the house, and she saw the people who were hurt and saw that not all of her firneds were back yet, she flipped. So Itatchi locked her in her room hoping she would tire herself out._

_Fail._

I sat there and pondered. IT WAS SO DORABLE! OH MY GOSH ITATCHI LIKE RAYNE HOLY FUCKNESS! That thought kept running through my head. Itatchi could tell by the tiny smile on my face and sent me the _tell-anyone-and-i-kill-you-slowly_ look. I laughed and assured him the secret was safe with me. He just glared again. I got up and headed outside to the living room.

Taryn and Katy had gone off to bed. Trinity was just chilling on the couch. And she was smoking. I walked over and grabbed the cigarete from her mouth and inhaled.

"Hey that's mine. Go find your own." I ehaled the smoke in her face. She coughed and fanned it away with her hands.

"Fine I get it." That was my way of saying "you smoke in the house you die." I plopped down next to her. kakashi was chilling on the couch, as was Sasuke. Shikamaru passed out on he floor.

"SO everyone ok?" I asked Kakashi.

"Yes. How is rayne? I noticed she panicked. Does she do that often?" Kakashi asked. I nodded and explained like what I had said to Itatchi. He nodded. HE was not supprised.

They all sat there for a while, just talking about the evening. Except Trinity. Kakashi watched her with interst. She was a lovely woman but her style seemed a bit different than the other girls. Black hair with blue and red streaks. The hair reached her shoulder on one side and had the other side reach her ear. She wore a black long sleeved shirt that had rips that whent across her chest and stomach. Underneath was a neon green shirt. Her pants were black skinny jeans tucked into boots. Her nose was pierced with a black stud and one ear had black and sliver hoops all ovr her cartilage. A green and black belt hung loosely on her hip.

He noticed that she seemd to have the whole ttitude of not caring about anything or anyone. But if he watched closely he could see that she cares fro blair like a mother or sister.

When Blair would get up to go to the kitchen, her eyes would follow Blair with a watchfulness so intense and her muscles tensed as if she was about to pounce. So the older woman with the uncaring attitude can be overprotective.

An attractive woman in her own way too.

Kakashi found her…. Interesting.


	17. Chapter 17 i am sooo sorry

Hey everyone! I missed you guys but I have had such a writters block with this story. Thank you to all who have followed. Now origionally this arch was going to last a while but there is just so much that is going to happen that cannot until this is finished and everyone has moved on. So this chapter may seem rushed. I am also trying to update a quickly as possible. I graduate this week, sooo enjoy my lovelies! pardon the grammar its late

**Radio Active**

It was really late so I hobbled up the steps and snuck into my room very quickly. I grabbed my ipod, a few books and a set of pajamas and headed out to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I got in there and turned on the light. My reflection was terrifying. I looked like shit. I smiled.

Even though a lot of shit went wrong, we were all ok and had a good time. After I changed, I started brushing my teeth. I started to hum Radioavtive by imagine dragons. Half way through the lights flickered and I paused. I kept my eyes on my reflection but as the lights flickered, I could have sworn I say someone standing behind me. I whipped around and the flickering stopped. I made my way to the shower and felt a tremor through the house. I grabbed the shower curtain and I threw it back right as the lights went out wich was accompanied by a clamp of thunder so loud it startled me into shrieking.

Now when you live in a house full of highly trained ninjas and over protective frineds, they are going to respond. Within seconds, I heard a punding on the door. Then a boot went through it.

"Trinity! Stop wrecking my house!" I yell as I hit her foot.

"Then stop shrieking you cunt!" I threw the toothbrush at her for that.

"What happened to the power?" deidara asked. "Lighting must have damaged the connection to the house." Kakuzu suggested.

"Ok who all is here?" Taryn asks. I hear Katie stumbling up the steps. Someone lef the group to help her.

"Katie is on her way, she is being helped by Kiba. Deidara is to your immediate right. Kankuro is on-"

"My immediate left. To his left is SAsori, then shikamaru, Hinata, Temari and you." I say for kakashi. It was almost as if I could see them but it was more of a natural instinct it felt.

"Very good. You are lmsot correct. Pein and Konan are also present but you cannot sense their chakra signatures. Also, Trinity is next to me but she has no chakra youcan read."

"That's all fine and dandy but maybe we should actually do soething about the lack of power." I hear temari.

"I can do that! Stay here I know my way around the house relly well, it will only take a sec." I say as I start out the doorway and down the hall.

I hear Hinata start to speak "Blair-chan be-" SMACK!

I samcked right into someone and we both shrieked nd fell down all the steps. I rolled off the person and hit the wall. A picture fell of and landed on me. Just then the kights came on.

I just lied on the floor. I was so tired. I heard everyone coming down the stairs. Well most of them went back to their own roms.

"What a drag, can you not fall for five minutes?" shikamaru sighs as he plops onto a matress we brought up for him. "Go pass out." I spit at him. I see a hand reach out to me. I look who it is connected to. A quiet Gaara stands, waiting to help me up. He looks so tired. I accept his help and as I stand I apologize for waking him up.

"Don't worry about it." He walks back to the kitchen. I think he was getting something to eat.

"Well, everyone back to bed!" Taryn says and we all disperse. Konan hands me my book and ipod I had forgotten. I thank her and claim a couch. "Trinity take my bed." She doesn't argue. She loves my bed for some reason.

An hour later, the house was filled with snores. No one was awake. On the floor slept naruto, shikamaru and kiba. Kakashi was passed out on the couch next to me. I lay on the loveseat. I was reading a book and listening to my iopd. It was currently the dubstep version of Radio Actvie by Imagine dragons. I switch it to the original version.

I finish a chapter in the book and bend down the corner of the page. The storm was still raging and the wind had picked up. It whistled past the house.

Suddnely I heard a door shut. No one was supposed to be awake. I took out an earbud and listend for footsteps. There were none, no lights either.

I set my book down and turned to shut the light off on the tabe next to the love seat but I saw Amy standing in the hallway. I suppressed my urg to screa ash she smiled deviously at me. sHe truned dn walked down the hall. /I shot up and cahsed after her, tripping over Naruto in the process.

"Ow! Hey whats the deal? Who the hell is that?" he murmurs. SHikamaru kicks him to try and shut him up. Kiba rolls over and sits up "What the hell naruto?"

I tune them out and follow amy but I hear the guys waking up and their noise is waking up some of the people upstairs I can feel it. I see amy standing at the bottom of the stais. She goes up and I chase after her.

Halfway up I hear a pained gasp and a thump. I sprint up to see Rayne collapsed on the floor gasping for air. I think she was seizing.

I look to Amy. "You will loose everyone, everything, just like I did!" she breathed.I stood their shocked and ran to Raynes side.

"Rayne, rayne can you hear me?" I shake her. She stops sieving but isn't breathing.

"NO!" I scream as I start CPR. "Taryn! Katie!" I scream for help. I hope someone would hear m, but with how tight my throat is I think I just brely made it above a whisper. I heard footsteps and doors and murmurs but I was trying to get Rayne back. MY vision started to blur and any energy from Rayne that I felt was fading fast. My tears started rolling down my cheeks.

I heard excited voices and suddenly I was snapped back into reality. "Some one help me now!" I yell. Hinata and Konan rush forward and start giving her chest compressions. They try to send chakra pulses through her to start her heart again but to no avail.

Everyone was talking heatedly on what to do what had happened. I was numb.

The lights flikeered and everyone was silent. WE all focused our eyes on the mirror a the end of the hallway. It was a full length one and in it was amy, tear streaked cheeks red eyes and bloody sndress.

"BLAME HER!" she shrieked as she disappeared.

Fury welled up inside me. How dare she! She takes Rayne and blames it on me! I have had enough of having to live with this guilt. I am going to finsish this tonight.

Amy it's time to move on.

"What happened?" I hear many people ask me at once but I bolt down the stairs. Several followed. Good, mayber this will answer questions. I pass a confused Garra who stood in the kitchen doorway. I ran past him and hurled myself at the basement door. I threw it open and stormed down into the madness below. Things were flying around the room and the wind was incredible. The storm outside seemed to just add to the creepy factor. And in the middle of it all was Amy. I walked towards her, I ignored the audience on the steps behind me. Kakashi, Trinity, Itatchi, Pein, Garra, Sasuke, and KAite watched.

"What do you want!" I yell at her.

"I hate you! You let me die! It's all your fault!" Amy screamed. I believed her too. She seemed to know how much it hurt to hear that because she grinned this evil grin. She stretched out a hand to me nd a shadow crept over the floor. It wrapped around me so tight I felt like I was drowning in it.

A soft glow came from a corner. It shaped itself into a little girl. This was also amy. But she seemed worried, innocent, the Amy I knew.

"Blair! She isn't real! She is your imagination! Just like the monsters that usd to hide in my closet! You gotta beat her! You can do it!" I heard her voice and a tear slipped down my cheek. She was right. I had let my fear grow unchecked. I let regret and guilt eat away at me for so long. I had changed. This was not the real me. I was never sorrowful no matter what and I lived for the people who no longer could but know what do I do? I mope and get into trouble.

It's time I snapped out of it. This isn't the real me.

And that isn't the real amy.

Renewed with strength and courage from my true little sister, I took a deep breath and allowed every positive emotion fill me and every happy memory of Amy flood my mind. I relaxed and I felt the shadow fade and melt away from me.

I brave the winds created by this angry thing and make y way to Amy's impersonator. I kneel and pull the child close. I trap her in a hug. This see,s to enrage her even more and she struggles in my grasp but I hold tight.

"Amy, Im so sorry." I whisper. She stills in my arms and I feel water on my shoulder. The winds stop and I look to see her crying.

She looks at me, the real amy. This was my baby sister. "I never blamed you. Why did you do this to yourself? Live for me. Keep these people close. Lt them take care of you. And I thought you weren't scared of anything!" she pouts.

I laugh and my eyes tear up. "I lied. When you died, I was terrified. There are still things that scare me."

"Well, don't worr, because they are gonna take care of you! And its my turn to watch out for you!" she smiles cutely. Then we hear bells ringing. Amy looks over he shoulder.

"I have to go now. Behave and take pictures ok?" she says as she puls away from me. I nod but try to hold onto her longer. I wanted more time with her.

"Don't be sad! Im happy here! Im safe too! And I will always be with you ok?" she waves as she fades away.

I sit there in silence.

Tears fall down my face onto the floor and on my hands. I just had to let her go again. My tears turned into crying and then full on sobbing. I hadn't cried since I lost hr the first time. It was all coming out again. I think I needed this release. I needed to move on.

I trid to stand but I was hunched in on myself. I looked pathetic. I felt a hand on my back. I looked to see Gaara. Still sleepy but more concerned than anything. He looked more awake.

I throw him off as I wrap my hands around his torso. He slowly wraps his amrs around me as well. His hand goes up and down in an attempt to calm me down. The only other people to do this for me were Trinity, Rayne, Taryn and Katie.

I cried into his chest for a few minutes. Eventually I calmed down.

"Sorry" I mutter as I try to pull away but he just hugs me close. "It's ok. Sometimes you need to relaes your pain."

I smile at him as thanks. He slowly lets go and I see the people at the stairs.

"Feel better?" Pein asked blandly. A warmth spread through me at a memory of amys words _ let them take care of you._ I nodded "much better"

"Then let's actually get some sleep." Sasuke said. I could tell he was happy for me though. The small smirk gave it away. I nodded in agreement.

WE made our way upstairs and the lving room was glowing with a golden color of sunrise. The rain from the storm seemed to make everything shine. I smiled.

"Loos like its time for breakfast."I say. "But first I have to go talk to Ra-" thump!

A mass of two people tackled me. I look up to see Rayne, smiling as bright as she can and Tobi and his mask."Glad to see you are ok!" I comment. Rayn laguhs and helps me up. "Yeaa good as new"

Meanwhile Tobi spazzes.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kakashi, Trinity and sasuke plop on the couch. Trinity lies her head on Kakashi's lap and puts her feet on sasuke's. Ssuke props his feeton the sleeping shikamaru.

It was Kodak worthy.

Gaara still stood next to me. Poor boy.

"Gaara go to bed. You need your sleep." I say. He just looks at me.

I shrug and head to the kitchen. I hear people upstairs stirring. I also har a thunk, laugh and Hidan's swearing. People make their way downstairs and soe enter the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Kisame asks.

"We eating ramen." I say as I look through the cabinets.

"Blair you have no ramen." Katie says. I freeze as does everyone else as my evil aura fills the room. I turn my head towards them. I make the creepiest face I can and slink to the living room. Once im there and out of sight from the people in the kitchen in scream as louad as I can.

"WALMART RUN BITCHES!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A WALMART RUN?!"

"LETS DO IT!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT IS NARUTO!" That was sasuke.

"EVERYONE STOP FREAKIN SCREAMING AT SIX IN THE MORNING! Blair! NO WALMART RUNS! YOU NEED SLEEP!"

"Bite me!" I yell at Taryn.

"Trinity! Get your ass up! Ye going!"

"Aw yea pj partay in wallyword!"

We hoot and holler all the way out to the vehicles line dup int the drive way when we remember we need keys and money.

We turn to see a few people coming out the door. Taryn Rayne and Katie carrying wallets and keys. Itatchi, Kakashi, Gara, Deidara, SAsori Lee Temari and Naruto and kiba climb out the house too. Thy all wanted to come with us.

The more the merrier.

I turn to see Trinitys jeep wrangler. She sees that I have seen it. Before she can object, I swipe the keys and charge the thing, leap into it, start it and before driving it I stand.

"FELLOW ADVENTURERES JOIN ME!" I shout. Most look at me funny. I roll my eyes.

"Naruto! Lee! Get your asses in here!" they hop in and I floor it down the street.

Once we hit the road I slow down to normal speed.

Meanwhile~

"Is she always this bad?" /kiba ask's.

"No, she and trinity hve this issue." Katie starts

"When they don't get sleep." Rayne comments.

"They go apeshit nuts."Taryn finishes. A sudden realization dawns on them that those two with two very energetic ninjas have just been unleshed unchecked on the walmart world.

Their sluggish selves suddenely found a sense of emergency.

**Hey darlings.**

**Sorry it has been so long but I hope the length makes up for it. SO im sorry if this was sad but it needed to end. Now people can fall inlove, shit can go down and it can be funnyl. Plus Amy was creeping me out. sO I hope it ended on a funny note for everyone. **

**sO I hope you enjoyed this because I have exams, a week of work and graduation parties then I got to a summer camp to work at this summer.. I will try to update again soo but worst case scenario, I wont update till late august early September..**

**Please review!**

**I love you guys! Hope life is treating you all well.**

**Love always, insanely yours,**

**Scarlet tribe 3**


End file.
